Oh My
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: Sometimes what you hear, isn't what you thought you heard.
1. Mukuro's Massage

**Failed attempt of humor. **

**I got this idea it wouldn't leave me, dam plot bunnies.**

**So here you go.**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or it's Character.  
**

* * *

"Yo, Chrome," Ryohei yelled out to the purple haired girl. They were both currently in P.E.; their class was mixed with different grade levels.

"Y-yes Ryohei-san," Chrome turned and faced the boxer, who was smiling brightly like the sun, and looked at him with her one purple eye.

"Can you do me an EXTREME favor?" He asked with enthusiasm.

"Uh...S-sure...What is it?" the purple haired girl felt happy as she was asked to do a favor.

"Can you go to the P.E. Storage Room and grab some exercise mats, I will be EXTREMLY grateful." He gave her a toothy smile.

She smiled back slightly. "H-Hai, I'll be right back." She turned and ran to the storage room.

"Thanks to the EXTREME!" He yelled his thanks.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! Mukuro's Massage ~! ~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Ryohei was getting EXTREMLY worried, Chrome hasn't come back, and 15 minutes have passed by.

"Yo, teach," he called for the teacher. "I'm going to check up on Chrome."

"Fine," The P.E. teacher waved him off. "But be back before the bell rings!"

"I will!" He shouted back.

'_Now I wonder what is taking Chrome so long.'_ He asked himself.

He drew closer to the storage room and noticed that it was closed. He checked the high window but saw nothing, he then heard a voice coming from the inside.

"Mukuro-sama….I have to go back…" Was that Chrome? The boxer pressed his ear on the building so he could hear more clearly.

"Kufufu, my dear Chrome don't be like that, let's make it a quickie." Mukuro's voice was in a teasing tone.

"B-But…"

'_Mukuro isn't he in a jail somewhere?'_ Ryohei was getting extremely confused.

"Come on Chrome," He heard some movement and a slight whimper coming from Chrome. "AH~ your hands feel so good on my worn out body" He heard a moan escape from the man's mouth.

'_Wait! What EXTREME stuff is going on in there!'_ He shouted in his mind, while his mind was producing rated R scenes.

"Herbivore, what are you doing here, you are suppose to be in class." Hibari came out of nowhere with his weapons in his lethal hands.

"SSSHHHH!" The boxer whispered at the perfect, which got the cloud annoyed. How dare he try to silence on of the Namimori perfects!

"I will Bite-."

"Eh Mukuro-sama did you hear that!" Chrome said in a panic voice.

"I didn't hear anything, Kufufu must be your imagination, now where were we?"

'_That the dam illusionist voice and his vessel' _Hibari clutched onto his tonfas, as memories of the pineapple illusionist defeated him once, by cheating, came into his mind.

"What is that filthy herbivore doing in my school grounds?" Kyoya felt anger rise within him.

"The most EXTREME question is what is he doing with Chrome?" Ryohei asked.

"Ah~," They both heard a slight scream. "M-Mukuro-sama don't move or I'll fall off…."

"Then hold on tightly….oh yes Chrome...right there…keep moving those wonderful hands…."

"Does it really feel good?" Chrome questioned.

"What the hell are those herbivore doing!" Hibari was heading to the door and was preparing to knock it down. But then the sun guardian went to him and stopped them.

"Stop Hibari, we might walk into them EXTREMLY doing it!" The sun had a slight pink shade in his check.

"It's the more reason to stop them you idiot!"

"AH Chrome, you're so much better than M.M.," Mukuro let out a groan. "It always feels so good when you're on top…"

'_She's on top? On top of what!'_

"Mmmm…I….Mukuro-sama…y-you're tensing up…"

"That's because I'm almost there….don't stop…"

Hibari had enough, he hit the door with all his might and it flew open.

Both the sun and cloud witness as Chrome was on top of Mukuro, but Mukuro was facing downwards.

"What is happening to the EXTREME!"

"Oh Ryohei-san…I'm sorry…it's just that…" Chrome yelped as Mukuro got up gently, he was facing both of them with his face on his palms.

"Kufufu so much for my relaxing massage," Mukuro laughed lightly. "Ah my dear Chrome let's finish this at home." He gave her a wink and began to dissolve away.

"I won't let you escape before I bite you to death!" Hibari ran towards him but met only mist.

"Kufufu maybe next time Kyoya-kun, in the mean while why don't you lie down and have a massage, my dear Chrome has such heavenly hands." Mukuro smirked, and then left.

Chrome was left on the mat. She got up and picked up the mat.

"Here Ryohei-san, I'm sorry I got distracted." She apologized.

"That EXTREMLY okay," He smiled. "So can I get a massage?"

"Tch, you herbivores better go back to class."

"Ha I'm EXTREMLY sorry, Hibari do you want a massage first?"

"Get back to class!" Hibari yelled at them.

"H-Hai, Hibari-san." Chrome bowed.

"You pineapple haired girl," Chrome looked at him. "You will help me in my office as punishment for bringing that stupid master of yours and making us think that you and he were doing indecent stuff in there." He then walked away not waiting for a reply.

"Indecent stuff? What does he mean?" She asked the sun.

"As a gently men I can't EXTREMLY speak of those things to you." He grinned. "Now let's get back to class!"

* * *

**Review?**

**Next up I have a Yamamoto and Chrome Misunderstanding.  
**

**So if you want me to post it up quickly just review!  
**

**Oh and if you want to read a great story of the Varia!  
**

**Check out Lucky Varia by Madame Kri  
**

**It's super hilarious leave it a review cause it deserves one!  
**


	2. Yamamoto's Baseball Bat

**See If I get reviews I update fast!**

**So thank you 96bittersweetblackcat...Oh and that will be known in Chapter3 of why Hibari needs Chrome  
**

**Thank you q123 N yes i update soon!  
**

**Also thank you guests! for reviewing! I hope one of r u okay cuz u said u fell off a chair...I hope this chapter lessens the pain!  
**

**SO enjoy**

* * *

The Mist and Rain Guardian were both heading at the same direction, a meeting that was announced out of nowhere. They met each other and decided to walk together, till Yamamoto got an idea.

"Hey Chrome," He placed his strong arm around her shoulder in a friendly matter, causing the illusionist to blush in contact, and make her stop in her tracks.

She looked up at him. "Y-Yes Yamamoto-san," He pulled her closer to his body and lead her to a vacant baseball field, in Namimori Park, the field was covered in trees, so it was pretty much hidden from passer by's sight. A huge wall also hid them, and he took her to the said so wall.

"I want to show you something," He gave her a bright smile.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Yamamoto's Baseball Bat~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~

'_Dam it I'm going to be late for the meeting….'_ Gokudera was running thru Namimori Park _'I hope Juudaime will forgive me…..'_

"S-should we be d-doing this…." Gokudera heard a familiar voice and stopped running.

'_Is that Chrome?...What is she doing out here the meeting is about to start, I swear she is going to cause Juudaime trouble if she's late' _He thought.

"W-we have to go to the meeting soon…o-or we will be late…" She was stuttering and it seems as she was nervous over something.

"Ha ha don't worry Chrome; this will only take a few minutes." Yamamoto voice was then heard. "And don't worry; we'll be done before the meeting even starts."

'_What the hell, she's with that baseball freak, what the hell are they doing together?'_

Gokudera started to get closer to the voice's but he meet a wall, _'they must be behind this wall,'_ he tried to get around it but then he froze as he heard.

"Here touch it," Yamamoto said.

"P-put that away Yamamoto….you can show me that later…" Chrome said in a shy tone.

'_W-what…wh-what is he showing her?' _Naughty things went thru his mind out of nowhere.

"Gokudera-kun," Gokudera turned and saw his boss running towards him. "What are you doing there help me gather the other's Reborn says we have a meeting."

"Ah Juudaime I'm sorry but…" Tsuna was now in front of him.

"Come on Chrome," Tsuna heard a familiar voice.

"H-Hey is that Yamamoto?" He raised his brown brow in question as he stared at the wall.

"O-Okay," Chrome complied.

"That baseball idiot is with that girl illusionist," He informed his boss.

"Chrome, What are they doing, don't they know about the meeting?"

"Here, give me your hand Chrome," Tsuna and Gokudera listened in on Chrome and Yamamoto. "Just lightly grip it here…ah~ Chrome your hand's are so soft."

"W-Wait what exactly is Yamamoto giving Chrome?" Tsuna innocently asked.

"It's so l-long and smooth," They heard Chrome reply.

"Ah…that's it but just tighten your grip just a bit, don't be scared you won't break it." They heard Yamamoto cooed.

"Herbivore's what are you doing there, you are crowding the park," They turned around and saw the blood thirsty perfect making his way towards them.

"E-eh Hibari-san….." Tsuna showed fear. Hibari merely smirked and took out his tonfas.

"Ah…am I d-doing it right Yamamoto?" Hibari turned his head to the wall as he heard a soft voice.

"Are you herbivore over hearing someone's private conversation?" Hibari prepared to attack, the sky and storm for doing such a nosy act. Till he heard…..

"I-It feels hard Yamamoto….the tip is so smooth….." Chrome said it in a low voice.

"Ha ha, that's what they all say, but I only let certain people touch it." 

'_All say, let certain people touch it?' _The three thought.

"Ehh…..why would you show me then…."

"Because I trust you and I'll know you would be gently…is this your first time holding one?"

"Y-Yes….."

"You don't have to be embarrassed."

"What are these herbivores talking about?"

"Eh H-Hibari-san…." Tsuna started playing with his fingers. He had an idea on what they might be doing but he wouldn't say it. He was too flustered.

"Tch, I think I have a clue…..I can't believe that baseball freak would do these kind of stuff out here…." Gokudera said it while his face was tinted red.

"What are you insinuating?" Hibari grew annoyed.

"Yamamoto what should I touch next?" Chrome asked.

"Do you want to touch my balls? But you have to be careful"

Hibari froze. "What are they doing? They better not be doing lewd acts on Namimori ground!" He said threw gritted teeth.

"That's it; I'm blowing up this wall, and stopping this!" Gokudera's face was red, not from anger but from embarrassment. How can that baseball freak do these thing s and with Chrome? How can he let her do such dirty things and outside? What if someone catches them in the act?

He took out his bombs and threw it on the wall, blowing everything up. They heard Chrome scream from surprise. Hibari jumped over the rubble and prepared himself to bite Yamamoto to death. As the smoke cleared, all three could see Chrome holding onto a baseball bat and some baseballs. Yamamoto was smiling and waving at them.

"Nice fireworks Gokudera, but wouldn't they be better at night time," Yamamoto smiled goofily.

"Y-Yamamoto…." Tsuna took a breather. "Ah good you weren't doing anything….ummmm…indecent with Chrome."

"Ha ha, what?" He placed his arm in the back of his head.

"Eh Bossu w-what did you think we were doing?" Chrome cutely asked.

"Aahh…." Both Gokudera and Tsuna looked at the floor embarrassed for thinking such dirty things.

"Who cares, as long as nothing happened." Hibari stated and walked away. "But I will be keeping an eye on you two." He pointed his tonfas at the mist and rain.

"Ma, Ma all I was doing was showing Chrome my prized bat and balls; these are the ones that are lucky for me." He continued smiling.

"I am very grateful you showed me it Yamamoto-san."

* * *

**Next will Be a Hibari and Chrome misunderstanding.  
**

**And you know reviews make me update faster!  
**


	3. Hibari's Disipline

**Wow 17 reviews! I am so happy! And for that you guys deserve this quick update!**

**First for some of my Anonymous reviews! Thank you!**

***Ha sorry no Mukuro in this chapter but in the next chapter he will be appearing! Just for you ^-^**

***And yes I will be updating Omamori; it's just that I want to wait till the next chapter release of KHR! SO please be patient.**

***Ha ha No heart attack! I'm sorry for that ^-^'**

***Yes laughter does make pain go away!**

***There will be a Xanxus and Chrome Misunderstanding  
**

**To MedolicWaters Yes it won't end well….When I wrote that line I was like what are the readers going to think!**

**To q123 Laughter is good even though it hurts in the end ^-^**

**To bittersweetblackcat I think everyone feels that way ^-^  
**

* * *

Chrome stayed after school with her bossu, Tsuna, and her teacher, Dino, she was currently helping them clean up the classroom.

Tsuna shyly smiled at Chrome as she helped him clean the chalkboard. Dino sat in his chair, busy grading papers.

"Herbivore," A cold voice filled the quite peace room. The three turned around and saw the perfect Hibari Kyoya, standing outside the room's opened door.

"Ah Kyoya," Dino got up and went to hug Hibari, too bad he never got a chance as his face met a metal tonfas, he fell on the floor holding onto his face. "Ow that's not nice..."

"HHiiiee! Dino-sensei are you alright?" Tsuna asked as he went to check on him.

"You, pineapple haired girl," Hibari pointed his tonfas at Chrome's direction. "My office now,"

"Y-Yes Hibari-san," Chrome bowed at him as he walked away. She went to her desk and collected her things.

"Eh…Chrome, why does Hibari-san want you in his office?" Tsuna asked as he helped Dino off the floor and into his chair.

"Oh Bossu I almost f-forgot but Hibari-san asked for me….not asked but demanded me to go to his office," Chrome blushed as she felt stupid for almost forgetting. "After a certain….ummmm incident,"

"For what," Dino questioned as he held onto his face.

"F-for something…" She blushed and waved a goodbye as she ran to the perfects office.

"I wonder what Hibari want with Chrome?" The said in union as they saw Chrome leave in a hurry.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Hibari's Discipline ~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Yo, Tetsuya," Dino waved at tall man.

"Dino-sensei, hello," Tetsuya bowed in respect as Dino walked closer to him.

"Hello T-Tetsuya," Tsuna also waved but a bit timid.

"Ah hello to you to Tsuna," The man smiled. "May I help you guys in anything?"

"E-Ehhh….well….." Tsuna gave out a shy smile.

"Can you tell us why Hibari demanded Chrome to come to his office?" Dino directly asked.

"I saw them enter the committee office but I didn't ask him why he brought Chrome." He rubbed the back of his neck "Are you guys worried about her?"

"W-well yes…he might bite her to death." Tsuna said in a worried tone.

"If you want we can go check on her." Tetsuya suggested.

"Yeah, let's go." Dino took the lead and headed towards the office which held the perfect and the illusionist.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

They drew closer to the door, Tetsuya was about to open it but…

"AH~" They heard a low moan, it sounded like Chrome.

"W-what was that?" Tsuna asked in confusion.

"It must be Chrome, but why is she moaning?" Dino asked in a hush tone.

"Tch, herbivore we haven't even begun yet."  Hibari said in a smug tone.

"Begun what?" Tetsuya asked.

"S-Sorry Hibari-san…it's just that it's to b-big…..ah~" Once again she moaned and it sounded if she was panting as she spoke.

"To big," The asked each other as they felt uncomfortable for some reason.

"Deal with it," he huffed.

"Mmmmmm…I….I c-can't…." The trio heard some shuffling and stacks of paper fall.

"Dam, it's a tight fit," Hibari let out a grunt. "You're not begin steady, look my papers fell, stay still you herbivore."

"D-Dino-sensei…what's going on?" Dino covered Tsuna's ears.

"Young ears should not hear this," Tsuna just nodded as his hearing was blocked.

"K-Kyo-san…w-what is he doing in there?" Tetsuya was already getting an idea, his starting nosebleed signaled that.

"H-Hibari…I...Ow…" Chrome let out a slight scream.

"Are you hurt?" More shuffling can be heard. "It's not even fully in."

"I'm sorry….it's just t-that….Ow…" Chrome moaned once again causing the two perverts outside to get red. Tsuna in seeing their faces decided to ask them why the where getting red.

"W-Why are you guys red?"

"N-Nothing," they both said. _'Is Kyoya becoming a man?'_ Dino thought out in envy and sadness.

'_Kyo-san….are you doing dirty things in there,' _Tetsuya felt the blood from his nose drip to his shirt.

"You're bleeding." Hibari stated.

'_KYOYA! You are becoming a man and you are also making Chrome into a woman!' _Dino was having a fight with his inner self. Should he be proud or should he stop this, aren't they too young to be going H stuff?

"Oh no…" She sounded worried and from her voice it sounded as she was having a hard time.

"Tch, let me try a different position, so it can fully go in, move so your back is facing me." He demanded.

'_Doggy style…good choice…..I mean no! Kyoya you must stop this…'_

"Dino-sensei y-you're crushing my ears." Dino looked down and his fist were clutching onto poor Tsuna's ears.

"Oh sorry…." He apologized.

"S-so what are they up to?" Tsuna questioned.

"Ugh…I...ah…I…can't it's to big…I can't move...ugh pull it b-back out…" Chrome's voice was strained.

"No we came this far just endure it." 

"EEHH...w-what's too big?" Tsuna's face went red. His thought went into what he had thought Chrome and Yamamoto where doing a week ago. But it was a misunderstanding. But could this be a misunderstanding or c-could it be that Hibari and Chrome were…

"AH I can't take this anymore!" Dino opened the door and ran straight in with his eyes closed. "Kyoya pull it out! You are too young to do this, think about Chrome she is also to…" As he was running he tripped on air and fell on his face.

Both Tetsuya and Tsuna flinched as they heard a big 'thud'.

"Herbivores what are you doing here." Hibari let go of the table that he and Chrome were carrying. It seems that the two were reorganizing the room and the table could not fit…in a tight spot. And by seeing Chrome's red face it was a heavy table, no wonder she was panting and moaning in pain.

Tsuna sighed in relief. "Ah~ it was just another misunderstanding."

"Herbivore's why did you barge into my office!" Hibari pulled out his tonfas.

Chrome rubbed her finger, which was bleeding.

"AH Chrome-chan what happened to your finger?' Tetsuya asked in concern.

"Oh…w-well I couldn't get a good grip on the table…and I…." Chrome blushed in getting herself hurt by a lousy table.

"So you weren't bleeding because Kyoya took your virginity!" Dino jumped up in happiness. "Ah so it wasn't what I thought it was, I thought you guys where having your first time, I mean sex by the way, ha-ha," Dino laughed happily, while Tsuna and Tetsuya decided to run out of the room, leaving him behind, all by himself. But soon Dino felt a murderous intent in the room.

"You stupid bucking horse, you thought that I and that pineapple herbivore…." He pointed at a blushing Chrome. "For your vulgar thought of me and her, I will bite you to death."

"Oh no…" Dino screamed.

* * *

**So what you think about this one?**

**Please review, to motivate me!**

**Next up Fran, Bel, and Chrome Misunderstanding!**

**If you want to know the upcoming Misunderstanding I am making please feel free to go to my profile ^-^  
**


	4. Bel and Fran's Fun Bag

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**To 96bittersweetblackcat thank you! ^-^ n here is a tissue for your nosebleed ^-^'**

**To kawaii-sama25 I see alot of X96 lovers now!  
**

**To q123 Oh no! I don't want anyone to die! lol  
**

**To MelodicWaters Here you are! Fran, Bel and Chrome  
**

**To anonymous review me love you lots!  
**

***Thank you for reviewing**

* * *

"Byon, who the hell are you," Ken snarled out as he opened the door to an unknown visitor.

"Ushishi~," The unknown person gave out a wide grin and took out a knife from his pocket. "How dare you dirty peasant, you may not speak to the prince like that unless you want to die."

"Byon! Who the hell do you think you are calling a peasant you blond freak!" Ken was getting angry at the rude visitor.

"Ken, that is Bel-senpai," A monotone voice was heard behind him. "We were waiting for you, you fake prince."

"What did you say frog," Bel threw a knife at Fran's frog hat earning him an 'Ow'.

"Oh….Bel-san you're here," Chrome came down the stairs to greet the prince. "Fran thought y-you weren't coming a-any more…"

"Ushishi, my deepest apology princess, I just had to get the stuff, so our fun could begin," Bel showed a black leather bag.

'_What the hell is in that?'_ Ken thought as he sniffed the bag. The bag was huge, what could it contain? Bel looked in disgust as he sniffed it and took it away from his reach.

"W-well we can head up to….my room if y-you want…" Chrome suggested.

"Ushishi, I will take that invite." The prince followed her up the stairs.

"Ken, please do not disturb us." Fran headed to Chrome's room.

"Like hell I would want to know what you guys are up too!" he yelled at Fran. After they were gone, Ken started to get bit well…worried "Byon, I should check….j-just in case…." He muttered to himself.

"Ken who are you talking too." Chikusa appeared.

"Kakipi, that stupid girl took two guys in her room!" It sounded as he was tattle tailing.

"So," Chikusa pushed his glasses up. "Should we check up on them?"

"I-If you want….i-it's not like I care…." He raced up the stairs, Chikusa merely walked after him.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! Bel and Fran's Fun Bag ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Ken sneaked up, as he was almost at Chrome's bedroom door.

"Ken," Chikusa was behind, not even bothering to catch up.

"Ssshhh Kakipi," The blond shushed the silent one. "Don't make a noise."

"Whatever." He strode over to the door and listened to what he heard.

"B-Bel-san what's in the bag?" Chrome questioned.

"Ushishi~ why don't you open it and find out." Bel chuckled. They heard movement and a bag opening.

"Is…t-this a…." 

"Why don't you try turning it on." Fran's voice was heard. "Here it's like this." A buzzing sound can be heard in the room.

"It v-vibrates…." Chrome gasped.

'_What vibrates?' _Ken thought out, he looked at Chikusa but no emotion was seen. _'I guess he is clueless as me…'_

_(Chikusa wasn't clueless…he already had a thought…..a dirty thought.)_

"Ushishi, here Chrome I have something better," Chikusa heard a zip, "Here put this in your mouth."

"Byon, what is he putting in her mouth?" He whispered to Chikusa.

"Be quite," Chikusa was now interested; he pressed his ear on the door.

"Senpai, that's not fair why does she have to suck on yours, mine is bigger." They heard some movement. "Here Chrome."

"Ushishi, you stupid frog never compare my royal one to your peasant one." More shuffling and a big bang was heard.

"Ah d-don't fight….I'll try both of them…."

"Try them both?" Chikusa turned to Ken, Ken's face was red and he was biting down on his animal like nails.

"K-Kakipi…y-you don't think that Chrome….is…with those two guys…..s-she is…."

"Kufufu, why are you here?" They turned around and saw Mukuro looking down at them. "Are you spying on my dear Chrome?"

"M-Mukuro-sama…..we…"

"AH…..mmmmm….." They heard Chrome moan and it sounded at she had something in her mouth. A few licks and suckles could be heard.

"What is Chrome doing?" Mukuro was now interested to. He placed his ear on the door.

"Ah~ princess," The blond gave out a manly chuckle, "Here mine has a surprise inside if you keep on sucking on it hard."

"S-sucking…..On what!" Mukuro being the perverted man he is had an image of his sweet Chrome, and something in her delicate mouth.

"L-like this….." They heard a huge slurp. "Ah…..something came o-out…"

"See what you did Bel-senpai," Fran stated. "Now she is all sticky, some even got in her clothes."

"Ushishi I apologize my princess, but let me clean that off."

"No, It's my turn now Senpai, here Chrome try this one, open wide," Mukuro heard a monotone voice.

"Is that my little one!" Mukuro materialized his trident. "What are they doing to my dear Chrome!"

Mukuro smashed open the door, not even thinking once about doing something else, they heard Chrome gasp, Fran 'Oh' and Bel Ushishi~.

"Let go of my innocent Chrome!" the illusionist yelled.

"Byon, Chrome what are you doing to those g-guys!" Ken jumped in his face was bright red.

Chikusa merely looked at the current situation and let out a sigh.

It looks like a candy store just got robbed, wrappers were on the floor, and Chrome had a bit of chocolate on her shirt. Fran had candy sticking from his frog hat, and looking at Bel's hand, which was cover in a liquid substance, he was the one who consumed most of the candy.

"M-Mukuro-sama…" Chrome took out her swirly long lollipop from her mouth.

"Ah Chrome," Fran got the leather bag and hid it. "The pineapple head is going to steal our candy."

* * *

**Review if you want more!**

**Up next is Xanxus and Chrome misunderstanding.  
**

**Oh and any 1896 fans out there? Go on and read ~~ Permission by snitchygirl`~~~  
**

**please leave a review for that wonderful story too!  
**


	5. Xanxus Loaded Gun

**You! Yes you! The readers of this story! I would like to thank you all! Especially the awesome reviewers! **

**To 96bittersweetblackcat Thank you for always supporting me and reviewing my stories! You truly make me happy, I am also looking forward to your fabulous stories!  
**

**To q123 I wonder if we could put back a stomach after it has exploded lol  
**

**To B Julia I will.  
**

**To Flower power u know u lik... it It might be the real thing ^-^  
**

**To Swanfrost15 Hibari knew it would be a tough job for her, he wanted to discipline her with labor, that's why she helped move the heavy desk.  
**

**To Msdgirl I hope you keep enjoying these.  
**

**To KagamineRin81 I would to, you never know when pineapple will steal your candy! ^-^  
**

**To Fiorella Luciana Thank you, i am trying really hard to write this, hope you enjoy.  
**

**And to the anonymous! Thank you! You guys are cool staying all mysterious lol**

* * *

*Ding*Dong

The bell rang in the Varia mansion.

*Ding*Dong

Once again it rang.

*Ding*Dong

"Someone get the fucking door!" Xanxus yelled from his office.

"Yes Boss," Levi came out of nowhere and answered the door. As he drew open the door, a small purple haired girl was seen. "What do you want?" He rudely asked.

"Oh...ummmm-.." Chrome began to stutter as the man gave her an ugly glare. "I'm here…."

"Who the hell is at the door?" Xanxus yelled out, still in his office.

"It's the female mist brat from the Vongola familia," Levi said in a bitter tone.

"Send her to my office now!" Levi turned to Chrome and pointed to the right.

"Take a right and the third door to the right is the boss's office." Chrome nodded. "Well go over there! The boss will not wait for you!" Chrome eeped and left running.

"Tch, why the hell is this girl here?" Levi was annoyed by her presence.

"Levi-chan," Lussuria came in, walking like a model. "Who was at the door?"

"It was the mist from the Vongola." He spat.

"Oh~ was it the sexy young man or the adorable little girl?" Lussuria licked his lips in the thought of Mukuro.

"It was the girl," Lussuria stated.

"It was! Where is she? I want to see my cute Chrome-chan!" The Varia sun looked around the room.

"She went to the bosses office."

"She did," Lussuria got a thought. "A man like Xanxus and a beautiful girl like Chrome, mmmmm, I wonder what things they could be doing."

"W-what! How dare you think that! Boss would never….." Levi felt a vain pop in his head.

"You never know," Lussuria gave a smile. "Let go see."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Xanxus Loaded Gun ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Tch, you're an idiot," Levi said to Lussuria. "The boss would never….."

"Come over here." Xanxus commanded.

"Oh….okay..."  Chrome shyly said, and then they heard her small footsteps. "…..ah"

Levi heard a scream come from the office.

"Hey, why is she screaming?" Levi asked the sun.

"Well if I know Xanxus he is probable being rough with her~" he grabbed his face. "Oh no~ I'm thinking dirty." The perverted man giggled to himself.

"Tch, don't scream." Xanxus sounded amused.

"S-sorry it's just it surprised me….I didn't know you would pull it out all of sudden."

"Pull what out?" Levi wondered, he looked at Lussuria, whose face was red. What a pervert Lussuria is, his brain is already in the gutter.

"Touch it."

"W-what….I….t-this is my first time Xanxus-sama…" Chrome sounded nervous.

"Kya~ her first time," Lussuria gasped.

"How do…I…"

"Tch, fine you seem to be too scared, let me show you something else." They heard big steps; Xanxus must have gotten of his chair.

"Huh?" Then Levi heard Chrome gasp. "Aahh….X-Xanxus-s-sama…..w-what….ah~"

"Oh my~," Lussuria placed his hand on his mouth to suppress giggles. "I think Xanxus is going to take control."

"T-take control," Levi felt sweat on his forehead. Was it getting a bit hot in here? "L-Lussuria…. I still don't think that boss would…"

"Spread your legs." Xanxus said with authority.

That's it, from Levi hearing those words he felt his world stop.

"Oh my~ I guess Levi-chan can't handle the heated passion~" Lussuria giggled to himself.

"B-but….." Chrome gasped again.

"Just do it or do you want me to put it in your mouth?" Xanxus actually said it in a teasing tone.

"B-boss!" Levi was seeing red. "You can't be doing this!"

Levi forced open the door and walked right in, with an annoyed Lussuria behind him. Lussuria wanted to hear more of the so called 'passion'.

As Levi scanned the room, he could only see Xanxus behind Chrome, she had a gun in her arm and she was trembling. Had she ever held a gun in her life, her pose was off; she can't possible shoot a gun like that.

"I…I can't shoot it." She said sadly, bringing down the weapon.

"You scum why did you barge into my office!" Xanxus roared, as he took out his X-guns.

"B-boss….what a relief…" Levi took a needed breather.

"Oh no~," Lussuria huffed. "We thought you to were having some spicy…"

Levi covered the mans mouth. "Spicy?...spicy what?" Chrome asked without a clue.

"Ignore him boss…."

Lussuria bit his hand, Levi pulled back in pain. "I say, Levi-chan never do that again, beside I wasn't the one that was going to pass out because you thought that our boss was having steamy sex in his office and with that cute Chrome-chan." Lussuria gave a wink to Chrome.

"He thought what!" Xanxus flames glowed around him.

"Oh…no…I…b-boss…No!"

* * *

**I hope you liked this one!**

**Next up Enma and Chrome Misunderstanding!**

**Please Review for updates!**


	6. Enma's Playtime

**Thank you all again!**

**For all the reviews!  
**

* * *

Knock*Knock*

"Julie, get the door!" A strong feminine voice shouted out as she was busy cleaning up a mess the boys had left.

"Aw, do I have to." The man with the fedora hat whined.

"Just do it!" She glared at him, causing him to flinch.

Knock*Knock*

"JULIE!" She screamed once again.

"Uh…I'll get it," A red head teen walked down the stairs, he walked over to the door and opened it. As the door was wide open, Julie saw a beautiful girl, Chrome Dokuro, he got up and dashed to the door.

"Ah it you my dear," He shoved Enma aside. "How lovely it is for you to show us your presence." He gave her a wink.

"I…" Chrome blushed at the flirting man. "Is Enma-san here?"

"Him?" Julie looked around ignoring Enma. "No he is not but if you want I can..."

Adelheid smacked Julie on the head. "Stop flirting you idiot," he pulled Julie out of the doors way and placed Enma in front. "He is right here, what business do you have with him?' She questioned.

"W-well…..I…" Chrome stuttered as the older woman sent her looks.

"Uh…Adelheid-san ," Enma spoke up. "Chrome came her to…help me out on something…." The boy blushed.

"She did?" The black haired girl noticed the two blush. "All right."

"O-okay, " Enma signed for Chrome. "We can go to my room..n-now."

The two walked up stairs and into Enma's room.

"Lucky Enma," Julie rubbed his head. "Having a cute girl like Chrome in his room,"

"Shut up, he is not like you, he won't try anything."

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! Enma's Playtime ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

"Can we just go and check up on Enma" Julie begged.

"Are you really thinking that-"

The heard some bangs and movement upstairs. "It has begun!" Julie smirked.

"You idiot, he must have fell."

More noises and a girlish scream were heard.

Julie got up and ran upstairs. "Y-you pervert they aren't doing anything!" Adelheid chased after him.

~!~!~!~!

Julie crept up to Enma's door and smiled. Adelheid got his ear and pulled on it. "You idiot…lets go-"

"E-Enma-san…." Chrome gasped his name.

"C-Chrome I'm I doing it right?" His voice sounded worn out.

"Is he doing what right?" Adelheid was confused. She went back to the door, with Julie still in he clutches.

"Y-yes...just do it faster."

"F-faster?" Julie smiled like an idiot and turned to Adelheid. "See.."

She hit him on the head. "T-they must be doing something else..."

"My...legs...I'm getting tired...I think I will...end soon..."

"No, you...m-mustn't stop...push your self further..." Chrome encourage. They heard the bed squeak.

"Push...Further..." Adelheid cheeks where turning red.

"Ah," Julie laughed. "You finally get the idea of what they are doing."

"C-Chrome...I can't...I'm getting all sweaty...I c-can't"

"Enma...just a bit more..."

"I...'" They heard him start to pant.

"Enma-san..." The bed squeaked more.

The black haired teen couldn't help but blush...even she had not gone that far with another person. And there she is listening ti her boss...Enma and that girl Chrome...No she mustn't think that Enma would never!

"Enma-san!" Chrome screamed in happiness.

"I must stop this!"

"Enma!" Adelheid screamed out as she kicked open the door. "What are you-..."

"Enma no fair I want Chrome!" Julie stopped and saw a frozen Enma.

Chrome squeaked out in surprise, she was sitting on Enma's bed, and she had been bouncing up and down in her...well excitement.

Enma froze as he stopped dancing, the screen showed, DDR.

**YOU LOSE TRY AGAIN**

"N-not again..." Enma hung his head.

"So you were just playing a game..." She observed the scene before her.

"Chrome do you want to play a game in my room," Julie started flirting.

"You idiot!"

Chrome just blushed as the man was dragged away. She and Enma then begun to restart the game.

"Come on Enma-san...Reborn said you will have a competition with Tsuna-san soon...I'm here to help you"

People didn't know but Chrome get a little over excited over dancing.

* * *

**Please Review**

**Next will be Byakuran and Chrome for my 55 reviewer Swanfrost15  
**


	7. Byakuran's Sweet Challenge

**This is for you SwanFrost15**

**Also thank you for the review! You people are the best to the EXTREME!  
**

* * *

"Chrome, I'm going to get a drink do you want me to get you something too?" Yamamoto asked the purple haired girl.

"Oh...n-no I'm fine," She gave him a smile.

"Okay," he began to walk to the door, "I'll be right back."

He left to the cafeteria, they were both having lunch on the rooftop, and now Chrome was left by herself. Soon she felt a presence and a shadow loom over her. She turned around and gasped as she saw a man levitating, he had wings in back on him. She knew who he was, but she was slightly surprised to see him here, on her school rooftop.  
"I found you Chrome-chan~" The white haired man landed on the rooftop and smiled sweetly. "I've been looking all over for you~"

He walked behind her and locked the only door that let people enter the rooftop. "M-Me…why…." Chrome was getting slightly scared as the man sat next to her.

"I heard rumors about you and I want to find out if they were true." He took out a bag that he had brought with him. "I want to see if we can have some fun~"

He giggled as she began to fidget. "F-fun?"

"Yes fun~"

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Byakuran Sweet Challenge~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

"Wow did you see that?" Some random girl spoke out loud. "I saw a man with wings fly to the rooftop over there."

"I think the sun is getting to you," another girl said.

Yamamoto rose a brow as the girl pointed to the same rooftop he had left Chrome, a winged man was there? Well that was odd, but him being Yamamoto thought nothing of it and proceed his way to get back to Chrome.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

"I wonder if Chrome didn't want anything for real," he spoke to himself as he climbed the stairs.

"Yamamoto!" he heard his name being yelled, he turned around and saw Ryohei running towards him. "Did you hear the EXTREME news?"

"News?" He still was walking towards the rooftop, and Ryohei followed unknowingly.

"Yes they said that an angel has come to Namimori!" The boxer said in excitement. "Isn't that EXTREME!"

"An angel?" he rubbed his chin in thought. "I wonder what it came here for."

They finally reached the school rooftop door, Yamamoto tried to open the door but it seemed locked.

"Chrome must have locked the door from the outside."

"Chrome's there?" The boxer asked.

"Yeah we were-"

"Ah…..I can't swallow it all…." A soft voice spoke out.

"Swallow it all?" the baseball fanatic looked confused. "Who is Chrome talking to?"

"That's EXTREMLY weird." Ryohei commented. "Isn't she there alone?"

"Yes you can Chrome-chan~ ," The males outside heard a man's deep voice say.

"But B-Byakuran-san…it's too much…."

"Byakuran?" Takashi went into thought. "Isn't he that guy with wings?"

"Oh so it wasn't an angel, it was him, I remember him."

"But what is he doing with Chrome and why is the door locked?"

"Just take it in one gulp, look it's already running down your chin how cute~"

"But it's so sticky…a-and it's too much…"

"Here comes another load~" They heard some noices of something sticky and Chrome swallowing.

"What are they doing?"

"Another load, sticky, it's in her mouth?" The sun was trying to put it all together.

"Ah Chrome~" The man hummed in enjoyment. "This is fun~"

"Fun?" Ryohei thought of something naught as his minds created pictures. "Yamamoto I think I know what's going on-"

Cough, Cough, behind the door they heard Chrome coughing as if she was choking.

"Ah is she choking….." Yamamoto began to freak out and wanted to break the door.

"No don't do that we might see something EXTREMLY naughty!" The sun said to the rain, his face was all red and Yamamoto was starting to get the picture.

"Are you okay Chrome-chan…" The man teased and started to pat the girl. "I'm sorry I gave you too much."

"I can't handle it….a-anymore." Chrome was gasping. "My mouth is tired."

"We have to do something!" Yamamoto eyes widen, is Byakuran making her do stuff?

"Yes To the Extreme!"

Both of them knocked down the door using their foot. They heard Byakuran giggle and Chrome scream.

Yamamoto and Ryohei prepared to save Chrome but she was just eating some sweets. Around her and the white haired man was an assortment of ice-cream, sweets and a bunch of jars labeled, marshmallow frosting. Chrome mouth was coated with the sweets.

"Byakuran, marshmallows, and nothing EXTREMLY dirty going on?" The boxer concluded with a grin. He thought naught like in what he thought Mukuro and Chrome where doing 2 weeks ago.

"Dirty?" Byakuran chuckled. "I was just here to challenge Chrome in a sweet eating contest and I won!"The man said happily.

"But it was delicious," Chrome stated as she licked her finger slowly, the three men stared at her as her mouth sucked on the white substance on her fingers. Yamamoto averted his eyes as his face went red, Ryohei coughed he felt like a pervert looking at her licking the sweets off. Byakuran just smiled.

"So cute~"

* * *

**Please review! Almost 100!  
**

**Next is Dino and Chrome Misunderstandings**

**Review if you want me to make one!**


	8. Dino's Tight Trap

**You, I know you want more, you pervs, haha just kidding. Over 100 review I am happy desu!**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**

***SwanFrost15 - Hope you enjoyed it.  
**

***Hysterical Insanity - ^-^ Hope I make you laugh more.  
**

***yukiXsnow - Chubby Bunny i should have made them do that!  
**

***Soul Of The World - Weirdness is laughable  
**

***MelodicWaters - Hibari has to hear it  
**

***xAngelic - thank you and you're my 100 reviewer! Hugs every where (^-^ ^_^)  
**

***q123 - Thank you and I hope you enjoy this.  
**

***96bittersweetblackcat- This was my fav to write so far. Hope you like it i always enjoy a review from you!  
**

**To my anonymous reviewer. I will try to write more of these. Any ideas anyone has please don't be scared to tell.**

* * *

"Chrome-chan, can you stay after school today?" Dino asked the small girl as he opened the supply closet.

"U-Uh…yes….Dino-sensei." She replied.

"Great, cause I need help on some stuff," He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Kyoya gave me a job to do." He sighed.

"A job?"

"Yes," he gave her a smile "But let's make it fun."

"F-Fun?" Chrome tilted her head cutely.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Dino's Tight Trap ~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~**

Hibari Kyoya, the head perfect of Namimori, was walking down the halls of his school. He checked every room to see that there was no one in there that wasn't suppose to be in there.

He smirked at himself as he had nothing else to do, he might as well go take a nap. As he walked he heard a loud bang. He turned his head to the direction that the sound came from.

"Aahh…uuhhh….aaahhhh.." He heard a girl's voice, was she moaning?

"C-Chrome-chan…." Hibari raised a brow as he heard another voice, it was the dam bucking horse and did he say Chrome? What is he doing with her; he is suppose to be cleaning rooms. He began to walk off to the direction, he pulled out his tonfas, whoever was making loud noises will be bitten to death.

"Chrome-chan…you're so wet," He heard the man groan.

'_Wet?'_ Hibari's pace went quicker without him noticing.

"Dino…..my legs….they're going numb…" There was another bang heard.

"S-Sorry….it's just that..." Hibari heard some wet noises and Dino groan. "It's so tight…and slippery…"

"Ahhh…don't move…" Chrome whimpered.

Hibari felt strange as he kept hearing Chrome whimper and moan. He felt a sweat drop to his neck, when did he get all sweaty? He finally got to the class, yet he didn't open the door.

"Chrome….I need help….I can't do this on my own…"

"W-What…no that w-will be embarrassing is someone…caught us…in this…position….."

'_Position? What are those herbivores doing in there'_ He thought in his mind. _'Are they having an inappropriate relationship inside of Namimori?'_

Hibari got some dirty images go into his mind, from hearing the conversation and hearing all those noises, he identified what they must be doing in that room.

"Come on….I think Kyoya would help us..." More movements and something wet can still be heard.

"H-Hibari-san….h-help us…." Chrome said in an uncertain tone.

'_Help….how the hell will I help these vulgar herbivores'_

Hibari had to stop this, he had enough. He took his tonfas and knocked the door down, Chrome screamed and Dino shouted 'Hooray'.

The perfect looked around and then looked at the ground. There was Chrome and Dino, back to back, on the floor wrapped up in that idiot's whip, a bucket can be seen lying next to them. That's what the wet noises where.

"Kyoya!" Dino smiled up. "You came to save us!"

"What happened here." He un tugged the whip, which released Chrome and Dino from each other.

"Well...Chrome-chan was standing on the chair when suddenly she started to fall," He waved his arm dramatically. "I then took out my whip to save her, I caught her but my whip came back to me then-"

Hibari stopped him as he glared. "You idiot," he didn't want to hear the rest of the story.

"H-Hibari-san..." he turned to Chrome. "Thank you for untying us.."

"Yeah Kyoya." Dino stood up and walked to him, he had his whip in his hand. His foot landed on the whip and with a loud thud he fell down, but that wasn't all he tried to get up but out of nowhere he got all tied up again.

"Ah D-Dino-sensei..." Chrome was going to help but was stopped by Hibari.

"Leave him."

"B-but…' Hibari dragged Chrome away; he locked the room which held a trapped Dino. He smirked and walked away with Chrome in his hand.

"KYOYA!" They heard him scream. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!"

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Leave a comment.**

**Say Hi or we can talk about SHINee!**

**Either way it will make me happy.**

**Next up is Gokudera and Chrome Misunderstanding. **


	9. Gokudera

**So did you guys miss me? Come on did you?**

**Thank you for the review, the follows, and the favorites! Arigato!**

***To my Guest!- Thank you for telling me that! I actually didn't think it would be a spoiler. So I thank you,  
**

***96bittersweetblackcat - I hope this makes you laugh but Idk if i did good on this lol  
**

***KagemineRin81 - Yes Sequel! 1896 moment!  
**

*** xAngelic - I get happy when the review number goes up and thanks for the idea!  
**

*** MelodicWaters - Thank and b-but Taemin,,,p-please share...lol Nah I love KEY!  
**

*** Passer-by - With alot of imagination lol  
**

***Hysterical Insanity - Nah it's actual is a hit list lol  
**

***Shinju-chu - Lucifer! Great song...But I love Hello and Sherlock!  
**

*** SwanFrost15 - Yes he likes tourturin poor Dino lol  
**

**And to my anonymous reviewer you are mysterious but I love you that way! So keep reviewing!  
**

* * *

Chrome was walking late at night; she had received a note from the storm guardian. It stated to meet him at Namimori Park at 12 at night. She couldn't refuse so she went along.

"G-Gokudera-san?" She called out into the night.

There was only silence and the cold wind brushing her by. "Gokudera-san..I…I'm here.."

There was still no response, but then a bright light turned on and blinded Chrome.

"Ah!" She shielded her eye with her hand.

"You're finally here," A voice called out.

Ryohei was having his midnight run; he was having an extremely good time, until he saw a bright light at the park.

"I wonder what that is to the EXTREME!," He yelled out and decided to head to the light.

He ran to the park, where the light was at, his eyes went wide as he came upon a weird shaped house. Or was it tent? He didn't know to the extreme.

"What is this?" He whispered to himself. "This is making me curious to the extreme."

He went to the tent and saw the outline of two people. Then without warning the light that had been so bright turned off.

"Ummm…Gokudera-san…..what….a-are we going to do?" It was Chrome's voice thought the sun but what is she doing with that octopus head?

"Tch, don't call me that…they might hear….call me master..." Gokudera almost chocked on his own words.

"M-Master?" She shyly said.

'_Master? Why is that octopus making Chrome call him that?' _The boxer was now deeply confused.

"Here wear this," He heard Gokudera gather some stuff and handing it over to Chrome.

"T-That….but why …?"

"Just wear it." The storm told her.

"Isn't it too small for me?" 

Ryohei walked closer to the tent and quietly listened to the conversation. He was extremely interested now.

"Is this o-okay?" Chrome asked.

"Yeah, now come over here….."The sun heard some footsteps. "I'm going to tie up your hands."

"W-Why?" Chrome stuttered out.

"Just give me your hands, trust me,"

"…w-well…"Chrome let out a small scream. "Not so...T-tight..."

'…_.' _Ryohei mind was everywhere now_. 'He is tying her up? He gave her something that fits her tight, and he is making her call him master? _

All these things went in his mind; he tried to make sense of all of it.

"M-Master what should...I do now?" Chrome spoke out in an anxious tone.

"Ah good you're in your role, say something like help me."

The sun in hearing more of the conversation finally understood. His face went all red and he felt hot. _'They must be doing EXTREME role-playing bondage!'_

The sun felt weird. _'What if he makes her…and bondage includes…w-whips….handcuffs…and….'_

The sun heard a crackle. He turned his head to the tent and then he was blinded for a minute as the bright light came out again. What he saw was Gokudera holding a whip and Chrome tied up by her hands and hanging up. Like how Mammon did with her illusionary tentacles.

"Ah….Gok- I mean M-Master what…"

Ryohei looked at the image of the outlines. "I MUST STOP THIS TO THE EXTREME!" He knocked down the tent and broke the lights. Chrome screamed in terror and Gokudera yelled out "U.M.A I caught you!"

Gokudera tried to get Ryohei with a giant butterfly net. "I caught you!" He looked in the net and saw the sun guardian in it and not a creature from the beyond.

"WHAT! You stupid Turf-head what are you doing in my net!" The bomber screamed out.

"What are you doing to CHROME!" The boxer yelled out. "Are you doing EXTREMLY naught things to her?"

"W-What!" The storm was dumbstruck.

"Etto….Gokudera-san can you until me now." Chrome said and Gokudera went running to her to untie her.

The sun took a look at Chrome, he was afraid of seeing her in a bondage outfit, like what if she was wearing leather clothes or…Never mind that. But he sighed in relief as he saw her in regular clothing but as he examined her head she was wearing some goofy looking eyes, they looked like Mickey Mouse ears with poorly drawn out eyes.

"Because of you!" The storm pointed angrily at the sun. "I won't catch the U.M.A that tied up Dino yesterday!"

Chrome just stood up. "Oh…that's why you wanted me to act as a c-captured person alien thing?" She giggled. "It wasn't an ummmm….U.M.A…..H-Hibari-san left Dino like that."

"W-what…but what about the strange liquid found next to him?" The storm felt down.

"Strange liquid?...T-That was water…."

"So no U.M.A. came to visit?" He asked.

"Nope," Chrome smiled.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~ Gokudera's U.M.A Hostage ~!~~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!**

* * *

**Please Review!**

* * *

**A/N Oh I got some Disney Ideas! Because I went to Disney! Kya~**

**Please tell me which one you would like me to do first!**

**Beauty and the Beast – Hibari and Chrome**

**The Princess and the Frog – Bel and Chrome**

**The Little Mermaid – Mukuro and Chrome**

**Mulan- Hibari and Chrome**

**Hercules – Tsuna and Chrome**

**They will be like Disney but at the same time KHR!**

* * *

**Oh and next up is a Kyoko, Haru, and Chrome misunderstanding! Thanks to xAngelic!  
**

**Thankx for the idea!  
**

**So anyone else have and idea? Come on let your inner perv shine!  
**

**Review if you want it!**


	10. Bianchi, Kyoko,and Haru

**Thank you for the reviews! You wonderfull people! YOu make me and the star *Chrome* happy!**

***B Julia- I have posted it up already hope you like it!**

***isidipi - Mulan is my fav movie, but maybe in a week or so i will post it up!  
**

***Hysterical Insanity - Nah, let me see you inner perve shine! I am used to it lol and thank you for the idea!  
**

***EnternityMusic4me - I am glad I can make you laugh! And thank you!  
**

***Guest- I can't resist making another 1896 Misunderstanding...dam plotbunnies!  
**

***Harai Yukini - Thanks for voting, hope you liked it and reviewed it! And thanks for reviewing!  
**

***TheMcgabster -I am glad we became friends!**

***MelodicWaters - Yes they will have nosebleeds! And well we can keep it a secret from her no? Key so cute!  
**

***96bittersweetblackcat - HA yes more Crazier! Hope you like this and as always I'm glad you reviewed!  
**

***Not Sirius- I did do Beauty and the Beast. hope you liked it!  
**

***Just Me - I did it and hope you read it!  
**

***Swanfrost15 - It's up...alot of people like Beuty and the Beast Huh? or maybe 1896...IDK...And yes the first thing that I thought for Gokudera was U.M.A  
**

***XAngelic - I am glad you liked it! If you have any more idea I will be glad to know! And yes I think we need more Crack-Pairings! They will be coming soon!  
**

**Also thank you for all the fav and follows you make me feel happy that you want more!**

* * *

Kyoko, Haru, and Chrome were walking together on a hot summer day.

"Ah, there you girls are," A woman said to the three girls as she appeared in front of them.

"Hahi, Bianchi-san," Haru was surprised to see her in the street.

"Hello, Bianchi-san," Kyoko greeted her kindly.

"Oh...h-hello Bianchi-san," Chrome shyly waved at the older woman.

"Come with me girls," She started to take a step forward.

"For what desu?" Haru asked.

"As a woman, I feel obligated to teach you girls an important lesson," Bianchi smiled at them. "On how to pleasure men."

**~~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

Tsuna arrived at a restaurant and he was about to go in but he was stopped by a loud scream.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled out as he saw Tsuna.

"Eehhh...Gokudera-kun," Tsuna turned to greet his Storm Guardian. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I got a letter telling me to come here." He showed his boss a letter he received.

"I got one to." Tsuna took out his.

"Yo, Tsuna, Gokudera," Yamamoto came over to them smiling his goofy smile. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Tch, we should be asking you that question baseball idiot," The storm looked at him with an annoyed look.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei came to them running.

"O-Onii-chan…"

"You herbivores are too loud." Tsuna in hearing the familiar voice jumped up in fright.

"H-Hibari-san is also here?"

"Tch, what are you all doing here." Gokudera glared at everyone except Tsuna.

"Well I got a letter telling me to come over here." The rain explained.

"ME TWO TO THE EXTREME!"

"What about you Hibari," Yamamoto asked the cloud.

"The same, and this better be important." He entered the restaurant with the others following.

"Hahi, Bianchi-san should I let them feel them first?"

"Haru-chan I think it's best if they taste them first."

"….can't...t-they just look at them f-first..."

"Any man would be happy to do those things to yours girls."

All the men heard the familiar voices.

"Is that K-Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked his guardians.

"Ha, and also that Haru girl." Yamamoto pointed out.

"Even that pineapple girl is here." Hibari sat on a chair that was in the restaurant.

"Yeah, but what is my sis doing with them?" Gokudera rubbed his chin in thought.

"I EXTREMLY wonder what they are up to?" The sun looked in the direction the voices were coming from.

""Y-Yeah what does Bianchi mean by any man would be happy to do those things to yours?"

"Chrome-chan, I think we have to focus on you," They heard the girls again and decided to be quite.

"M-Me," Chrome sounded embarrassed. "..w-why…..am I doing it wrong?"

"No, it's just that you seem timid." Kyoko reassured.

"What could she be timid about," Yamamoto was confused.

"You know Chrome; she is always shy at things." Gokudera decided to sit and pull up a chair for his boss to sit also.

"Yeah and a man would want you to be confident in this." They heard Haru tell Chrome.

"Oh….well w-what should I do."

"First show him what you got." Bianchi's voice was heard.

"What she got?" The boys said together.

"What does she have to show to a guy?" Gokudera looked at Tsuna. Who just shrugged.

"This is useless I'm leaving," Hibari was about to leave but her heard Chrome scream.

"AHH...w-what are you...doing?" They heard steps and shuffling of fabric.

"Let me see them." Kyoko giggled.

"B-But…"

"Come on Chrome-chan we let you see ours." 

"That's right and we are all women there is no need to be shy."

"See ours?" Tsuna had a huge question in his mind. "What are they talking about?"

He turned to Gokudera, who tied his hair up and placed his glasses on his eyes. (Shit s going down when he does that.)

"Well, as you know I like observed different specimens, so I did a little research on the species of women."

"Ha, research," Yamamoto laughed lightly.

"Are you serious to the EXTREME!." The boxer was astonished.

"Idiot," Hibari muttered out.

"W-What did you find out?" Tsuna asked the brainy storm.

"Well Juudaime, women often compare each other, so my thought is that are comparing their…." He blushed but coughed out the answer. "B-Breasts…"

"W-What!"

All the guardians, even Hibari, fell silent.

"O-Okay…" Chrome agreed, the guys still kept quite.

"Wow, Chrome-chan yours is bigger than ours."

Ryohei let out a couch as he heard that. Hibari just sent him a glare.

"N-no their not…"

"Don't be shy, the bigger the better, men like that." Gokudera mentally cursed his sister for saying that.

Yamamoto started to turn away and he laughed nervously.

"Yeah and look they are so pink and round." All the guys started to image…Chrome's….bust.

"Yeah and mine is smaller than yours I wonder if I can make them bigger?" Kyoko spoke out, causing the boxer to cough even louder.

"Hahi, I want to make them bigger for Tsuna-kun!" Tsuna fell of his chair as he heard Haru.

"J-Juudaime!" Gokudera helped Tsuna but then he found that he had passed out.

"Well I know a trick that can make them bigger."

"You do please tell us."

"I can't handle this to the EXTREME!" Ryohei bolted out the door while covering his nosebleed from the others.

Hibari just closed his eyes; he really didn't know what to do. Either get out like that herbivore of a boxer or stay and…..

"Did you hear that?" Kyoko said. "I think that was my onni-chan."

"Hahi, that means the guys are here! Let go show them what we got."

Yamamoto started to laugh nervously once more while looking outside the restaurant. Hibari kept his eyes closed as he sat on the chair. He still did not know what to do.

"Girl's show them what I thought you," Bianchi opened the door of the kitchen.

All the girls saw, Hibari Kyoya with his eyes closed and it looks like his eye brow was twitching, Yamamoto had his back to them and he was laughing weirdly. They saw that Tsuna was sleeping? And he had a bit of blood on his nose. Gokudera was fanning him but he turned to face the girls. He started to choke, he saw his sister.

In mean while Hibari and Yamamoto thought that he saw the girls….breast and had passed out.

Yamamoto heard some footsteps coming up to him.

"Yamamoto-kun would you like to try Haru's..." Yamamoto fell to the ground, he couldn't take it, and so he passed out laughing and with a bloody nose.

"Well that's weird," The poison cooker said. "Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto are all asleep,"

"Yeah but what happened to my onni-chan?" Kyoko whispered.

"Hahi, no one got to try Haru's!"

"Chrome go offer yours to Hibari."

"M-Me….o-okay…" She walked over to Hibari.

The cloud felt his breathing go up as he felt Chrome get closer to him.

'_I will not open my eyes I will not open my eyes, if I do I will bite myself to death'_ He tried to discipline himself, but on the other side of his brain was falling into temptation. '_Come on one look won't hurt even that herbivore is offering her delicious and plump' _Hibari twitched. _' I WILLL NOT LOOK'_

"H-Hibari-san…would you like to try…." He couldn't help it, he is a man after all, how could he resist, he opened his eyes. In front of him were two huge and pink… "Dumplings."

**~~~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! Bianchi's Cooking Lesson !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

* * *

**Do you want more laughter in your belly!  
**

**Then go check out "Misunderstood Drabbles" by TheMcgabster  
**

**It is more funnier than mine and more perve! Go check it out and leave it a review!**

* * *

**A/N  
**

**Next will be a Ken, Chikusa, and Chrome Misunderstanding!  
**

**So review for fast updates!  
**

**They make me happy and also I get so many new Favorites and follows but it would be nice if you can leave a review ^-^  
**


	11. Ken and Chikusa

**Thank you for the reviews you awesome and epic ppl!**

***MelodicWater - I am glad I could cheer you up! And I also went sad when I read Bleach...  
**

***Rainord - I can't help but sneek in some 1896 in this lol Glad you enjoyed it!**

***Hysterical Insanity - It must be sponsored by Hiabri and Mukuro! It must be the best ketchup ever!  
**

***Guest - Oh yes, men why you so perverted lol  
**

***96bittersweetblackcat -I hope she liked it!  
**

***yukiXsnow - I agree, Nana should do it though! But don't worry Chrome used her own ingredients not Bianchi's so the dumplings are A-O-K  
**

***Guest - Yes there will be one! And I try to update soon as possible!  
**

***Derpina Doppelganger - Thank you for favin it! ^-^  
**

***The Mcgabster - Glad you enjoyed it! ^.^  
**

***BJulia -He secretly likes her...ssshh don't tell him we know lol  
**

***jp002 - I'm glad I made you laugh!  
**

***Swanfrost15 - They were fooled big time!  
**

***Mint Cream - Thank you! And we all love his herbivores side...don't worry he won't kill us...I..I think...  
**

***ThePicturesqueSkyline - I will make another one promise!**

***akita was here - To make you happy...well YES! I will try to whip something up! And for you!**

* * *

"We have to do this now," Chikusa told Chrome.

"W-Why," She responded back in a small voice.

"Ken has been craving some, but he is to afraid to speak up about it,"

"W-Well…okay….."

They began to open the door that led into Ken's room. He entered first with a bag in his hand.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"Hey where the hell is everybody!" M.M. scram while looking for a living person inside of Kokuyo Land. "Where is everyone?" She screamed again.

She walked around with her arms crossed_. 'Where the hell are they?'_

"Look Ken it's so pink," M.M heard a cool robotic voice. It must be Chikusa.

"C-Chikusa…ah..." Was that Chrome? Her voice sounds nervous.

"I-I don't care!" Dam it's Ken, but what are all three of them doing together?

M.M followed the voices.

"Fine then I'll help myself then." '_Help himself?'_

"H-Hey…w-wait…." The red head heard Chrome slightly squeal out.

"I don't care…i-if you do it in front of me…" '_Do it in front of me?'_ What the hell is Chikusa doing to Chrome in front of Ken? She was nearing the said boy's room and decided to hear more. "Nothing's is going to make me want…"

"Chrome, I'm going to use my fingers," 'His fingers?

"EH..w-why..use.." Chrome voice gasped.

'_U-Use his fingers and then that girl gasps? Where did he stick it in….w-wait what… What the hell_am I thinking!'M.M then heard something squish and then heard someone slurping.

"Um..…C-Chi…kusa," M.M heard Chrome' voice, it sounded like she was whispering now.

"It taste sweet," M.M felt her insides turn warm from hearing that comment_, 't-that pervert Chikusa….is he…with Chrome…and Ken…he is watching….'_

"…WHAT THE HELL KAKIPI!" It sound like Ken was getting jealous.

"You didn't want it a first," Chikusa plainly stated.

"Well now I want it! Chrome give it to me now!" Ken demanded.

"W-wait…" M.M heard some movement inside the room then she heard some liquid substance falling to the floor. '_Was…she t-that…w-wet…?'_ Oh M.M you so dirty.

"I that dam girl...but I can't leave he like this," M.M took out her clarinet and brought the door down. She had her eyes closed; she didn't want to see…things.

"M.M?"

"What the hell you break my door for!"

"M.M can you help us,"

"Help you! Help you what!" M.M. opened her eyes and the felt a relief come through her.

Chrome was in her uniform, all nice and she wasn't dirty. The purple haired girl had about 3 cups of yogurt in her arms, Ken had some on his face and Chikusa had some on his fingers.

"So you guys were..yogurt?" She got mad. "WHAT THE HELL YOU MADE ME THINK YOU WERE!" The red head stopped herself. "Never mind." She walked away with a red face.

"SO…Ken will you eat healthy.." Chrome turned to the animal boy.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Ken's Nutrition `!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Review?!**

**Not my best…..but next will be a Tsuna and Chrome Misunderstanding.**

**And that one will be better…because me have ideas for them. ^-^**


	12. Tsuna

**Thank you for the review, favorites and Follows!**  
**Thank you so much. You all like Chrome in these situations don't you? ^-^  
**

***xAngelic - Thank you for your long reviews! I am thinking about doing a 189669 one because that will be a fun challenge!  
**

**Oh and if you want to know what misunderstandings I will be doing just check out my profile!  
**

***jp0022 - I am glad I make you day! ^-^**

***akita was here96 - It's okay and I'm glad and hope you review again! ^.^  
**

***MelodicWaters - I'm so glad I can cheer you up! I love bringing smiles! and Rebocon clips! were can i find them I can't find them...  
**

***Akatuki - I don't know if I should be worried I'm making people more pervy or proud lol  
**

***96bittersweetblackcat - Yummy yogurt! And hope you like this one *^-^*  
**

***Hysterical Insanity - I liked your idea! And I don't know what that means...sorry..I'm kind of slow...  
**

***Swanfrost15 - He does and Chrome is here to help!  
**

***Mint Cream - Thank you an ,more red faces! I should really re-read befor I post but ugh..sorry.  
**

**IMPORTANT NOTE IN END PLEASE READ!**

* * *

"Eh...C-Chrome..." Tsuna hesitatingly patted Chrome's shoulder to get her attention.

"Yes bossu?" She turned to him and gave her fullest attention.

Tsuna rubbed the back of his head in a nervous matter and smiled awkwardly. "W-Well….I was wondering…."

Chrome then noticed that he held something in his hand that was shaking as he spoke.

"Bossu, w-what's that?" She pointed at the black box he held.

"Oh, this…w-well you see….I was wondering if you would watch this with me…" He started to blush.

Chrome smiled shyly as she was happy that her boss wanted her to do something. "Hai…but where do w-we watch it?"

"Well…in my room…."

**`!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!**

"What the hell are you doing here you stupid girl," Gokudera yelled at the brown haired girl.

"Haru isn't stupid Bakadera!" she scram back in a louder voice. "Even I'm here to visit Tsuna-san."

"He doesn't want to see you," he scoffed. "Now get lost."

"No you get lost."

They both glared at each other and walked to Tsuna's front door. As Gokudera was about to knock on the door he noticed that the door was open.

"That's weird," he walked in cautiously. "Why is Juudaime door open?"

He walked in as Haru followed closely.

"B-Bossu!" Haru and Gokudera turned their heads upstairs as they heard a feminine voice yell out.

"Hey what was that desu?"

"I don't know let go check it out." They both began to climb up the stairs quietly.

"S-Sorry Chrome…it's just that watching this...m-makes me…"

As the storm and the cosplayer made it to Tsuna's door they both thought the same thing. _'Watching what makes you do what?'_

"**Tom, harder, harder!" **They both heard the sound of the TV and some actors speaking in loud and tired voices.

"**Ugh….Mary…I...can't, Mary!" **What the hell did that actor just moan? What are they watching?

"C-Chrome…I…." They heard Tsuna voice it sounded strange.

"….B-Bossu…do y-you want to hold me?" Then they heard some movement in the room.

"What why is Chrome asking Tsuna-san if he wants to hold her!" Haru whispered out and her face was showing jealous.

"Shut up women and listen."

"**Tom…Tom…aahh...I...l-love you…"**The sound of the TV once again was heard and they heard some wet noise.

"**M-Mary…I…" **Gokudera and Haru thought about what kind of movie they may be watching.

"Hey girl, what movie are they looking at?" Gokudera asked Haru.

"I don't know but it sounds like a….." Haru got a bit pink and nervous.

They both got it at the same time.

"W-What!? Is...is J-Juudaime and that mist girl…w-watching a…."

"Porno," Haru finished his sentence. Both of them turned red as they figured that Tsuna and Chrome were watching a hardcore porno.

Then they heard the supposed innocent brown haired boy voice, it sounded nervous and anxious.

"C-Chrome…." He stuttered out.

"B-Bossu…" Chrome gasped. "I feel something hard on my back…." She said in shy tone.

Haru got red, was Tsuna... how do you say it….excited!?

"Haru can't stand this!" She got up.

"Wait what are you doing!"

"Don't you hear it! Tsuna is…e-excited down there…and Chrome…"

"He would never…" Gokudera tried to defend his amazing boss.

"Ah…B-Bossu…it's so hard…"

"Haru is going to destroy this door!" She yelled as she kicked the door open. Chrome gasped in surprise while Tsuna shrieked his famous shriek.

Gokudera looked around the room as Haru grabbed Tsuna and started shaking him while saying something about _'you betrayed me and stuff'_.

He looked at the TV it wasn't…something dirty but it showed a bloody scene of a man trying to save a woman from falling into a pit of running blades in water. It was named Saw 25.

'_So Juudaime wasn't watching a dirty movie'_ he sighed in relive.

The storm saw as Chrome who was rubbing her back, in her hand was a remote control, so the **'hard'** thing she felt must have been the control. _'She must have sat on it.' _He felt oh so more relived.

"H-Haru…s-stop shaking me…" Tsuna yelled out as his storm looked relived.

Chrome tried to stop Haru from killing Tsuna. "H-Haru-chan….please let go...Reborn said Tsuna has to watch this scary movie as his punishment f-for losing a-against Enma-san in DDR."

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! Tsuna's Scary Movie ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

* * *

**Review!**

**Next will be a Ryohei and Chrome Misunderstanding.  
**

**And I know what you think Oh it must be boxing or exercise...well let me tell you a secret..it won't have anything to do with that.  
**

**So Review!  
**

**!~!~!~!~!~**

**A/N ATTENTION PEOPLE PLEASE READ THIS!**

**I need an OFFICIAL BETA-READER! I know that some, well most of my fan fiction has typos and well are kind of difficult to read. So I am asking here if any one might want to be my official Beta reader.**

**If you are willing to be my beta-reader please PM me or leave a comment on a story you will be willing to beta-read for.**

**I need someone who can beta-read all or if you can't some of my stories.**

**I need someone to review Oh My~, Beauty and the Beast, Mission of Love, A Simple Thank You, and my random one-shots. Also if you can my upcoming one's that I will be typing soon as others finish.**

**Some of my fan fiction might have an M rating. So I need you to be comfortable to read it.**

**But I need one that can work fast as I like to update fast at times. If anyone wants to volunteer please message me or comment. If I get 2 beta-readers than it will be likely that my stories will be better to read and understandable, also they would be posted quickly.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**~MayanMoonFlower**

**`!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**


	13. Ryohei

**Hello did you awesome people miss me? I know You did! Stop hiding your love for me!**

**Okay so ummm...yeah thank you fro reviewing, favoring, following, and adding me to your favorite Arthur lits! Makes me happy!**

***Akita was here - YOU asked for this and I made this! So hope you like it! ^-^ **

***Aubrey09 - Thank you for being a beta reader as well.**

***PearlLover2019 - It's okay and I love for you to help me more, when you can ^o^  
**

***Lunakatsama - Hope to work with you again!  
**

***96bittersweetblackcat - Haha keep it a secret that u read dirty writings by me lol  
**

***jp0022 - I am glad I made your day, and I'll try more to update faster ^-^  
**

***Swanfrost15 - THANK YOU FOR BETA-READING! Nd yes it was porn...lol  
**

***xAngelic - I think dirty so yeah these come naturally to me lol  
**

***Hysterical Insanity - Yes she is *^-^* Oh and I was like is this a new level of perveness that I have not conquered? lol  
**

**This was beta-read by Swanfrost15 so thank you so much! Let's all bow!  
**

**So now to the story!  
**

* * *

"Yo Chrome," The purple haired girl heard her name being shouted out as she stood outside a store waiting for someone. As she turned around she saw the sun guardian, Ryohei, running towards her.

"Oh Ryohei-san," she bowed at him and waved slightly.

The sun guardian, who was now in front of her smiled brightly. "Hey do you want to do something EXTREME!?"

"E-Extreme?" She stuttered out.

"Yeah! Something Extreme!" He shouted once more.

"W-Well….I guess it…w-won't hurt…but…I..."

"Great! Now let's go!" he grabbed her hand and lead her away.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

Yamamoto was walking happily in Namimori with a bright smile on his face. As he walked he noticed two people having a discussion, in front of a local toy store. _(They were fighting but Yamamoto being Yamamoto just thought they were talking.)_

"I told you to keep an eye on her!" A blue haired male shouted at the shorter green haired male.

"Ah but Master I got distracted by this toy," he showed off a spinning top that was in his small hand. "Just look at how it captures you."

He set the small toy on the ground and pulled a string. The top began to spin round and round and Fran just stared at it in amazement.

"You got distracted by this!" Mukuro was mad, his face was red and he clenched his teeth as he stepped on the toy and broke it.

"My…toy…" Fran said emotionlessly as he witnessed his new toy destroyed right in front of his small eyes.

Yamamoto, witnessing this, walked over to them. "Ma, Ma, that wasn't very nice Mukuro."

"Oy, Kufufu, if it isn't the rain guardian of the Vongola." Mukuro chuckled. "This has nothing to do with you so walk away."

"Come on whatever Fran did, didn't mean you can destroy his toy." He defended the small illusionist.

"Yeah…." Fran held the broken top in his hand and was grieving over it. "….I didn't even get to show Chrome…this amazing toy that captures your heart…"

"You could have shown her it if you kept an eye on her." Mukuro scolded him once more.

"Oh did you lose Chrome?" Yamamoto asked.

"I didn't it was this one," the pineapple haired man pointed at Fran, who was still looking at his broken toy.

Yamamoto chuckled. "Well I think I know where she is,"

"You do," Mukuro lifted up his eyebrow to single he was listening.

"Yeah, come on I saw her walk this way." He began to walk and Mukuro followed, he was dragging Fran along by his frog hat.

"Poor…toy…" Fran mumbled as he was pulled along.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

Mukuro looked up at the sign that said "**EXTREME Boxing Dojo!"**

"Kufufu are you an idiot? Why would Chrome be here?" He asked the smiling Rain.

"Ah, because I saw her with Ryohei and this is where he takes most people," He laughed.

"Oh, this looks like a fun place let's go inside master," Fran walked ahead and opened the door. "Hello is anyone here?" he said in his monotone.

"Come on Chrome just take small extreme licks first," Fran heard someone say her name and looked at Mukuro.

"Master someone just said Chromes name, I think the smiling guy is right she might be here," he reported.

"Oy, well let's go get her." He and Yamamoto walked in.

"R-Ryohei-san…..I…." Her voice was in small pants.

"Just a small lick, like this," the boys outside heard, and then they heard some licking. It sounded wet and as if something was dripping.

"Nug….Ry- ohie…"

"Come on I'm licking yours so lick mine," 

'_Licking yours?_' Mukuro and Yamamoto thought. Mukuro raised a brow as perverted images went in his mind.

"Master what is he licking?" Fran asked innocently.

"Well…" he was about to answer but then her heard someone groan.

"Ugh…aahh…C-Chrome…" Was Ryohei groaning? Was Chrome begin to lick….. Mukuro thought with a red face.

"Mmmmm" She responded. "D-do you want to s-stop?"

"N-NO…ugh…being upside sown…is…e-extremely…ugh…"

"Ha-ha, their upside down?" Yamamoto laughed and turned to the blue haired male. "Hey what do you think they are doing?"

Mukuro didn't respond as he was frozen and was in deep thought on how his CHROME was…was…a bit of blood could be seen dripping from his nose.

"Ah, I think I might know." Fran answered.

Yamamoto turned to the boy as he spoke.

"I once went to master's room and found some books," Mukuro unfrosted and stared at Fran.

"Little one, you did what?"

"Well they weren't hidden very well, anyways it said something about positions, one said you have to be upside down and lick a place, it's also known as the 69."

Mukuro summoned his trident and stabbed Fran's hat. "You…you…"

"Chrome now p-put the whole thing…in ….ugh…your mouth…"

"O-Okay…" they heard more wet noises.

Mukuro eyes widened, how that boxer dare make Chrome do such….. "You!" He pointed at Yamamoto. "Cover Fran's eyes!"

"What?" He answered back.

"Just do it!" He yelled at the rain. Yamamoto cover Fran's eyes and Fran just complained a bit. And then broke down the door. He heard Chrome scream and Ryohei groan.

He expected to see them on the floor or just standing and …doing the dirty act but…he saw no one. He just saw a white substance on the floor. _Is that?_

"M-Mukuro-sama?" He heard her voice but didn't see her.

"YO what's up to the EXTREME! What…ugh…" The voices were coming from above.

Mukuro and Yamamoto looked up; there was Chrome and Ryohei upside down with ice-cream in their hands. _'What the hell?'_

"Haha, Is this what 69 means?" Yamamoto laughed and let go of Fran so he could see.

"Wow, Chrome," Fran looked up at her. "What are you doing?"

"We are…ugh…EXTREME! B-brain freeze!" The boxer fell down while clutching his head.

Mukuro held out his hand and took Chrome down holding on to her and silently thanking the gods that Chrome was not in adirty…situation he thought she was in.

"Ryohei-san are...y-you okay?" She asked while Mukuro brought her down.

"Ugh….Extreme…s-sharing...Ice cream eating…p-passed…." Ryohei held his head.

"So that's the 69, eating ice-cream while upside down," Fran concluded.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~` Ryohei EXTREME Ice-Cream `~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

* * *

**Review!**

**And once again thank you Swanfrost15!  
**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
**

**Next is a Hibari, Chrome, and Mukuro Misunderstanding!  
**

**So Review to the EXTREME!  
**


	14. Mukuro and Hibari

**Hello. and thank you all!**

***Lunakatsuma- Yes well Ryohei dos think of extreme stuff lol and yes I hope we do.  
**

***Msdgirl- Yes Poor Fran...i should make a fic of Mukuro replacin the toy...I am glad u like that chapter!...oh and check all the way to the bottom I have a surprise for you!  
**

***Swanfrost15 - Fran is creative  
**

***MelodicWaters - Yes very bad Mukuro  
**

***jp0022 - Everyone feels sorry for Fran...I should make it up to him  
**

***Hysterical Insanity - ^-^ Mukuro can be mean no?  
**

***akita was here- aww why not? N please don't die!  
**

***Aubrey09 - Wow! Well hope u like this!**

***Winter Red Tears - I am glad you like them and well let's see what I can come up with ^-^  
**

***96bittersweetblackcat - Yes poor poor Fran...haha Mukuro hidden dirty stuff...**

**A/N Re upload it because first sentence wasn't there lol  
**

* * *

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"Kufufu, what are you doing here skylark-kun," A blue haired teen said in a mocking tone as he arrived at a room numbered 96. He was currently inside a hotel in Namimori.

"Hn," A raven haired teen glared at the illusionist as he arrived at the same destination. "I should be asking you that question." He then took out his weapons. "Kamikorosu,"

"Well I have my reasons," Mukuro smiled and gripped onto a piece of light blue paper he held in his gloved right hand. Then he materialized his trident in his left hand, smirking while he got into a fighting stance.

Hibari eyed the paper; it looked like the one he had received. He placed his tonfas slightly down and took out the paper he had received out of his pocket. It was the same color and size of the one Rokudo had.

"Are you the one that sent me this," He growled out and threw the paper at his face but Mukuro caught it and laughed. He then tossed the paper aside while Kyoya glared at him. _'Why would this herbivore invite me here?'_ he thought as he eyed the hotel room.

"Oy, why would I invite you to a hotel? Surly you're the one who sent me this; I didn't know you fancied me that way? Kufufu," Mukuro chuckled and soon Hibari aura was full of a killing intent.

The cloud was about to strike the pineapple illusionist for thinking such a claim, but was stopped as the door to the hotel room suddenly opened.

Both men saw Chrome step out of the room wearing a light purple kimono. It was slightly loose; probable she didn't tie the obi tightly as the kimono was slightly loose and the fabric on her shoulders were down , reveling her pale smooth skin. Both men had to cough as she noticed them staring at her reveled shoulder, she blushed and coved her skin, slightly blushing and bowing to them.

"M-Mukuro-sama….H-Hibari-san….." she said nervously.

"Aw, my dear Chrome, were you the one who sent this lovely invitation?" The illusionist smirked as she nodded as he showed her the blue paper.

"Y-Yes," she fidgeted with her kimono as it still slid down her shoulder.

"Herbivore," Hibari cold voice brought Chrome to face him. "What is the meaning of this '_**gathering**_." He said the last part in a deep growl.

"Oh w-well….I-it's because…" She blushed redder and hid her face in her kimono sleeves and whispered out. "….I want both of you…"

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

_**Outside the Hotel**_

"I wonder why Kyoya went in there." A blond said out loud as he stood outside a Hotel in Namimori _{which Hibari had gone into a short moment ago.}_

Dino rubbed his chin in thought as he eyed the hotel even more in deep curiosity. How did he know Hibari had gone in there you may ask? Well he followed _{Stalked} _him, he was concerned about his student _{Only Friend}_, so what else to do then follow {Stalk} him where ever he goes. By doing this, it showed that Dino cares {in a creepy way} because he knew if he even asked Kyoya anything, a fight was surly to begin.

So as Dino stood outside still wondering why Kyoya had gone inside a hotel he couldn't help but have interesting {Perverted} thoughts. _'Maybe he is meeting up with a girl? But who could be the girl?'_ The blond Mafioso thought deeply '._...Maybe it's…CHROME' _He concluded with a big grin on his face, but soon that grin melted into a worried frown_ 'Oh no! Hibari and Chrome In a room….p-poor Chrome! My student is a pervert getting innocent Chrome-chan to go in….in…here! What should I do? I must stop him from doing…!'_

"Byon," Dino thoughts where suddenly disrupted by a loud voice. As he turned his head to the voices direction he saw a blond with spiky hair yelling and he spotted a teen with glasses and a beanie behind him. Also a short child with a frog hat stood next to them with a blank look on his face.

"Ken, stop yelling," The glasses wearing teen said in an uninterested tone.

"We should have brought a muzzle," the teal haired boy said and then he received a snarl from Ken. "Down boy down,"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID FROG! I…" Ken then stopped yelling at Fran as his sense of smell picked up something familiar. It was Mukuro's smell. "I found him!" He exclaimed happily.

"Where is he?" Chikusa asked.

Ken then started sniffing and then pointed at the hotel; Dino still stood in front off. "In there,"

"Master is inside of a hotel," Fran stared at the hotel and a bit of mischief could be seen in his blank eyes. "Figures that pervert would be in there,"

"Are you sure he's in there?" Dino took his chance and walked over to the group and spoke to them. "I saw Kyoya go in there and if they're in the same place no good can come out of it." He smiled as he ended his sentence.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ken shouted at the stranger. _{He's just like a dog, barking at people they don't know.}_

"Well I'm…" Dino then was interrupted as people; mostly couples came out of the hotel in anger and annoyance.

"Blue hair and a weird hairdo,"

"The other had black hair and a scary attitude….hope the girl is okay….,"

"….fighting for a girl how cute…."

"I can't think with all their arguing..."

"…I hope she chooses one….."

They all mumbled out as they left the hotel.

"So they are both in there," Dino conclude and ran to the hotel, with Ken, Chikusa, and a very bored Fran following along.

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~**_

_**In The Hotel**_

"If this pineapple herbivore goes, I will consider doing this,"

"Kufufu, and why would you think I would leave you alone with her? I want to be included in this fun,"

"She is safer with me, and the _'fun'_ is better without you,"

"Better without me? Is that a challenge skylark-kun?"

As all four where in the hotel they heard the loud voices of Mukuro and Hibari. It sounded if they were arguing, yeah arguing, and not fighting. They didn't hear wall breaking, windows shattering, and metal hitting metal. But what were they arguing about?And who where they fighting for?

"…..ummmm….M-Mukuro-sama….Hibari-san…" A soft voice was heard as the two teens stopped arguing.

"Hey that's Chrome-chan," Fran said with a small smile on his face as he now stood outside a door number 96. Then all of them stood next to the door ears dropping.

"What is she doing with Mukuro-sama and that bird," Chikusa asked and was sent a sour face as Dino didn't like his student being called _'bird.' {For him that's name calling and he won't have anyone bully his student.}_

"Yes my dear Chrome?" Mukuro said in a soft tone and then a growl can be heard, probable it was Hibari.

"I…j-just want…" Chrome voice sounded nervous but it also sounded as she was pushing herself to say her request. "….I...I mean I n-need you both ..."

"Why would you need both of us," Hibari interrupted her.

"Yeah, why does Chrome-chan need both of them?" Fran asked all three of the guys who looked clueless, well except Dino, who in his mind was a _'romantic'_ expert.

"Ah, I think Chrome is confessing her feeling for both of them," Dino smiled.

"Byon, are you stupid she can't like both of them," Ken snarled out.

"Ken is right, even Mukuro-sama is a better choice for her." Chikusa concluded and pushed his glasses up, yet again earning a sour face from Dino. '_How is Mukuro a better choice then his student?'_

"Kufufu, my dear Chrome you don't need both of us to do this, let's just send the bird home, so you and I can get-"

"I will not leave," The perfect said in a cold tone. He sounded possessive.

"That's it Kyoya stand your ground, don't let Chrome alone with that illusionist." Dino cheered.

"Byon that bird should leave!" The animal teen showed his teeth.

"I think the blond guy is right, master is too much of a pervert for Chrome-chan, so I will go on the Kyoya guy side," Fran scooted over to where Dino stood.

"Yes Team Kyoya!" Dino cheered again but Fran just looked at him with a blank face.

"Byon you idiots, Mukuro-san is a better choice, right Kakipi," He turned to the beanie wearing teen.

"Team Mukuro-sama," Chikusa said with no emotion, but you could tell he was rooting for the illusionist.

"M-Mukuro-sama I don't want Hibari-san to…l-leave…" Bothe Fran and Dino whisper a yes, one point for Team Hibari.

"You heard her, so you leave," Even if they couldn't see Hibari they all knew he was smirking.

"H-Hibari-san….I want Mukuro-sama to be here as well…." Ken and Chikusa smiled a bit. Score for Mukuro's team. "P-please…I ….want both of you…..I h-have been thinking about it….a lot….even daily…and I…."

"What has she been thinking about?" The blond Mafioso spoke up and the rest just hushed him. They wanted to know what Chrome wants.

"My dear Chrome I didn't think you would have desired this so greatly," They heard him walking to her but then the sound of metal was heard.

"Herbivore stay away a good distant or I will bite you to death." Hibari growled out.

"Kufufu, getting territorial are we?" The illusionist said playfully.

"H-Hibari-san, p-please," Chrome spoke up and more movement can be heard. "I …j-just want you to….please….just share…..even if it's just for one time…"

"Share?" Chikusa spoke.

"I don't think master and Kyoya can share, but what will they be sharing?" Fran stared at Dino as in to saying so-answer-my-question.

"'I don't know but this is getting good." He said, this was like a drama, both men fighting for a girl and the girl doesn't know how to choose_. 'AH LOVE!'_

"Kufufu, my dear Chrome let's just see what we will be sharing first okay," 

"What does he mean by that Byon?" Ken asked and then they heard Chrome give out a small scream and as if someone removed cloth from something. What did Mukuro uncover? The fluttering of fabric could be heard falling on the floor. "Oh my, this is a pleasant sight to see," They heard more footsteps.

"M-Mukuro-sama…" Chrome's voice sounded flustered. "Stop….w-wait…"

Another bang was heard. "She said to stop," Hibari yelled out, he sounded annoyed.

"Kufufu don't get mad skylark-kun she did tell us to share..." Mukuro laughed and once again whatever he did at first he began to do it again as Chrome's voice can be heard making small protests.

"I will not share anything with you," More movement was heard. "So stop touching what is mine."

2 points for Hibari! Proclaiming what is his!

"What is master touching?" Fran voiced out, he is getting curios ever minute now.

Dino thoughts _{Perverted thoughts} _went else were._ 'Did this love story j-just go into….the…kinky…..fighting sense.'_

_-Kinky Fighting scene= Where two men start to fight for the body of the gir, and seeing who can make her respond faster and better.-_

"..Ummmm...M-Mukuro-sama….Hibari-san…." Chrome whispered out.

"If you don't want to share then," They heard Mukuro's voice deepen and turn into a teasing tone. "Can I have it all to myself my dear Chrome?"

2 points for Mukuro. For being a gentleman and asking for permission, on touching whatever he is touching.

"Byon, what the hell is happening now?"

"Ssshhh," Chikusa shushed him.

"Damn herbivore, don't even dare to touch them," Dino's who's mind is in the gutter, already have an image, was Mukuro touching Chrome's….breasts? "Get behind me omnivore, so that pervert can't get close."

3 points for Hibari for protecting Chrome on whatever Mukuro is trying to touch.

"H-Hibari-san?" Chrome shyly spoke.

"Nuh uh, you can't keep me away," Then they heard someone fall down and Chrome moan out.

3 points for Mukuro for not backing off.

"P-please be gently with…ugh...h-hey…don't pinch t-that…"

"Oh no!" Dino gasped out.

"What is?" Fran asked.

"Young ears Young ears." He then placed both hands on Fran's ears and stared at the other two teens. "You still don't get what they are doing do you!"

"Byon, we…"

"They are going to have a…t-threesome….soon….this is just the foreplay!"

Chikusa coughed and he felt himself becoming warm while Ken just froze in horror. Was what the idiot said true? Will those two….be…with…C-Chrome….

"Stupid pineapple, get off of her,"

'_Both of you get off her'_ Ken thought out to himself in slight fury and jealousy.

"Kufufu well they are mine," Mukuro mocked back.

"They are not yours, now let go or I will bite you to death," More movement and some thumping sounds can be heard. Where they all on the floor doing….the….foreplay…a-act.

"I don't think my dear Chrome would like…." The illusionist voice then turned out to muffles.

"Nug….ugh…..N-No b-biting…." Chrome squeaked out and moaned.

"Hold still," Hibari said

"Kufufu, what's this here?" Once again Mukuro spoke out and then a squishy noise was heard.

"W-Wait….no…don't stick your….f-finger in there…w-wait Hibari-san…..you're holding onto my buns to tightly…"

"We have to stop this! This is unhealthy, Chrome should only want one!" Dino proclaimed.

"Byon that's right and it should be…."

"Mukuro/ Kyoya" they said in union.

"You guys don't know what love is!" Dino shouted and then tossed Fran to Chikusa. "Cover his young innocent eyes! I'm breaking this door to stop this; he should not see the dirty acts committed in this room!"

"Is what Chrome-chan doing really that bad?" Fran asked as his eyesight went dark.

Dino then kicked the door with all his might, Mukuro 'Kufufu-ed', Hibari 'Hn' and Chrome yelled out in slight surprise.

"Stop this dirty act! Chrome you have to choose who…. you…love…." he dragged out the sentence as he saw the scene before him and then he laughed out in a childish manner.

Mukuro, Hibari, and Chrome were sitting around a small table filed with….well the food was ruined.

In Mukuro plate was a smashed dumpling, probable Hibari bit it to annoy the illusionist and on Hibari's plate was a dumpling with holes in it. Mukuro had stuck his finger in Hibari's food. So all this was a food fight.

"Kufufu, what are you doing here?" Mukuro asked Ken and Chikusa. They just shrugged and smiled in relief. Chikusa then let go off Fran and once Fran had his sight back he walked over to Chrome.

"Stupid bucking horse what is this about you screaming 'Chrome you have to choose who you love' stupidity." He glared at the blond.

"W-well…you see….." Dino stuttered out.

"I heard him saying that you were having a threesome," Fran then innocently turned to Chrome. "What's that Chrome-chan?"

Mukuro and Hibari got up and…..well….let's say Dino was badly, badly injured that day.

"Chrome-chan what were you doing with those two guys?" He questioned.

"W-Well you see…..I want them to stop fighting….e-every time they see each other…so I thought…." Chrome blushed and continued. "Maybe….they can make peace if we eat together and talked about it….."

"Ah you wanted to make a peace treaty with them two."

"Y-yeah….b-but…it didn't work…."

* * *

_**Mukuro's and Hibari's Food Fight**_

_**What team are you in? LoL**_

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**_

* * *

_**Next is-**_

_**Lambo and Chrome Misunderstanding**_

_**SO REVIEW!**_

* * *

_**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**_

_**And **_

_**A/N**_

_**So yeah voting on who will be Chrome's baby daddy is still going on and people who don't know about it just go read my other story **__**"Empty".**_

_**Oh! And voting will end Sept 30, 2012.**_

_**So vote! Here or in **__**"Empty,**__**' or just PM me! On who should be Chrome's baby daddy? Also the gender and names of the baby, currently people want twins! So just leave an idea of a baby girl and boy name Kay! **_

_**And this is currently the results**_

_**1**__**st**__** place Tsuna!**_

_**2**__**nd**__** place Hibari!**_

_**3**__**rd**__** Place Xanxus!**_

_**Others have the same votes are Gokudera, Yamamoto, Enma, and Mukuro!**_

* * *

_**For Msdgirl and Winter Red Tears, because you are reviewers I always like to make you ,mostly loyal reviewers, request happen so here you go but it's a bit short.  
**_

_**~!~~!~!~!~  
**_

_**After The Food Fight  
**_

After the whole ordeal that happened at the hotel, Chrome couldn't help but feel a bit down. All she wanted was for Mukuro and Hibari to get along. That was all...but it seems her effort was worthless.

So here was Chrome walking around with a frown on her pretty face.

"Oi, herbivore," she heard a cool voice break her away from her thoughts. As she turned around there was Hibari, smirking at her.

"O-Oh...hello...H-Hibari-san..." her voice held sadness and Hibari didn't like it one bit.

"Stop with the sadness." he said.

"W-what," Chrome looked at him and he just came closer.

"That pineapple herbivore ruined that meal you made, is that what is upsetting you?" He asked in a gently tone. Was Hibari Kyoya slightly concerned over her? She wondered.

This caused Chrome to blush. "I...well...I worked hard on the food and...all I wanted was..." Her voice was still all depressing.

"Stop that," he now stood in front of her and grabbed her hand. "We didn't eat, and I might say the food you prepared did look rather good."

"I-It did..." Chrome let out a small shy smile.

Hibari smirked back and started to walk, he still held onto her hand and so he took her where he was heading.

"H-Hibari-san...where are..."

"I am hungry so let's go eat," He turned to her. "Alone."

Chrome couldn't help but smile and hold onto his hand a bit tighter. "O-Okay..."

Then he took her out and ate.


	15. Lambo

**Thank you for reviewing! And favoring and following! You guys rule!**

***Hysterical Insanity - Don't worry my mind is like that alot...and yes but i think we would be k. o ed by Mukuro and Hibari...I think they can make food fights lethal..lol yeah you will make Dino very happy! and yes me no like Edward or Jacob...I actually made a shirt teehee  
**

***Lunakatsuma - Threesome is a win! and must! I am also TEAM HIBARI!  
**

***Swanfrost15 - Glad you liked it! Chrome is sweet.  
**

***96bittersweetblackcat - yes it was food...and I hope she does chose him!...i wonder what they did...alone...maybe I will make a story bout it...  
**

***Shinju-chu - Dino is a perve...well thats how i picture him as to be...  
**

***Msdgirl - Yeah, im sick of the twilight teams...so i decided to make KHR teams lol...and glad you like it!  
**

***jp0022 - I'm glad you loved it! ^-^  
**

***XAngelic - Oh well he could have "Ate" her...I mean...no they j-just went to eat hahaha...y-yeah...Oh and I love your ranting...i miss it...and glad you enjoyed it!  
**

***darkfirex199 - Thank you for liking them! ^-^ and I will update sooner.  
**

***KagamineRin81 - 189669 love triangle always good to add no?  
**

***Toaneo07 Ver2.0 - Thank your for thinking so! *^-^***

* * *

**This is not my best...sorry...a-again...**

* * *

Chrome was left alone in the Sawada household, and to make matters worse, she was left to take care of Lambo, who by bad luck had gotten a hold of some sugar and was now hyper

"You can't catch Lambo-sama! Gyhahaha" The small 5 year old cow said as he ran in the kitchen.

"L-Lambo…p-please…stop running…y-you're going to get hurt…" She chased him around and around.

"The great Lambo-sama can never get-." As Lambo opened the kitchen door and was running toward the living room, his cow tail got caught on the door. Pulling him back and making him land on his afro but the afro did not full protect his little head as he was hurt.

"Oh no…Lambo...a-are you all right?" Chrome got down to her knees and picked him up. "Don't cry okay,"

"I…am not...g-going to…." He jumped out of Chrome's hold and stood in front of her. "I…g-got….to stay…calm…" He then reached inside his hair and pulled out a bazooka. "I…"

The bazooka landed on him and before Chrome could yell, a puff of pink smoke came out.

"L-Lambo!" She yelled out in fright as she fanned the smoke out of her eye sight.

"Yare yare," Chrome then heard an unfamiliar voice coming from the pink smoke.

"W-Who's there?"

"Huh?" The smoke cleared out and Chrome was there on her knees facing a teenager about her age. He had black hair and green eyes, but oddly his right eye was closed.

"W-Who are you? Where's L-Lambo?" She scooted away from him but then her back hit the wall.

"Oh well if it isn't the Vongola's mist guardian, my, you sure were cute when you were young, but later on you still are," 15 year old Lambo smirked at her playfully. "But tyl from now, you are also known as a seductress,"

"W-what?" Chrome then blushed as he came closer to her and his eye was examining something on her. "W-Who…"

"I always wanted to do this," Lambo smiled.

"Do w-what?"

"You'll find out."

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"Why do we always have to have the meeting at my house?" Tsuna sighed as he and his 3 guardians walked to his house.

"I think its fun; we get to spend more time with each other." Yamamoto said with a smile.

"Stupid baseball idiot, it would be more fun if you and turf top here, would be quiet during the meeting,"

"What I am EXTREMLY quiet when we have the meetings!" Ryohei yelled out.

"Uhh…please no fighting we are almost at my house…" Tsuna said.

"Hai," all three said.

As they got to his house, Tsuna started to look for the keys, "Now where did I put-"

But before he could complete his sentence, a scream was heard, from the inside of his house.

"AHH…..W-Wait…what are you doing…." They all heard a girl scream.

"Who that?" Yamamoto asked in concern.

"I….I think that was Chrome!" Tsuna shrieked.

"Come on hold still," Then they heard a deep males voice.

"So, who is that to the EXTREME?" The boxer asked.

"Damn it!" Gokudera recognized the voice. "It's that annoying teen cow!" He said in annoyance. "That idiot what is he doing?"

"No….aahhh…" Once again they heard Chrome scream.

"My, you're the first woman who didn't enjoy me this close,"

"What?!" Chrome squeaked out. "Eehhh….h-hey….stop….you're…."

"Ah your blushing, are you falling into my charm now?" Lambo said smugly.

"What," Gokudera and Tsuna's jaw dropped down. _'He thinks he's such a ladies' man and what is he trying to do?'_

"So who is this guy again?" Yamamoto asked as he was getting confused.

"Kufufu," A sudden laugh was heard behind the 4. It was Mukuro. "I came for a meeting, and all I see is that the Mafioso have yet to enter the house?"

"Stupid herbivores," Another voice was heard and it was Hibari.

"EHHH….well…" Tsuna was frightened but then all of them were distracted once more over a yell.

"AHHHH," Chrome scream was a bit louder. "Please….ngh…you're kind of…heavy…"

'_Is Lambo on top of Chrome? What is that brat doing,'_ Gokudera thought.

"Is that my dear Chrome screaming?" Mukuro looked at the house in hostile.

"Well...y-you see…." Tsuna was going to explain but Hibari pushed him aside.

"Too much noise," He said in a cold tone and was going to knock the door down but Tsuna stopped him.

"W-Wait...H-Hibari-san let me open it with the key….a lots of doors have been destroyed this month…."

"Then open it," Mukuro said.

"O-Okay…" Tsuna looked in his pocket but was side tracked again by what Lambo had said.

"Now, hold still, I always wanted to touch this,"

"Touch what; this person have better not touched my Chrome,"

"Ssshhh….I hear some movement….." The sun said. And all of them stayed quiet and heard the floors creaking.

"H-Hey…no….don't touch that…" Chrome whimpered. "mmmmm….you're…h-heavy…."

"Wow, it's so soft,"

'_What's soft,' _they thought.

"…..n-no…..please don't…be so rough…"

"Rough?" Hibari had a frown on his face. "This sounds like sexual harassment, and I will not allow this to happen in Namimori, herbivore move or I will break you and the door."

"No….just let me….find the key…"

"What would happen if I do this….." They heard Lambo speak again and Chrome let out a squeal.

"H-Hey…don't stick your f-finger there….no…ngh…get off me…"

"HE IS SEXUALLY HARRASING CHROME! WE HAVE TO STOP HIM TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei looked furious.

"We have to stop this Tsuna!" The boss turned around and saw that Yamamotos eyes where darkened, he looked pissed.

"Juudaime! I agree we have to save Chrome!"

"W-What!' Tsuna screamed out. Is it true was Lambo sexually harassing Chrome?

"You're going…to …mess…it up…..no…not three…f-fingers…"

He had to stop this! So he broke down his own door. "LAMBO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

They heard Chrome scream and heard Lambo 'Yare, Yare,'

On the floor they saw Lambo on Chrome but all he was doing was he was…playing with her pineapple spikes…..

"Yes, I always thought it was a really pineapple back there, but turns out it was just your hair," Lambo laughed.

"C-Can you get off now?" Chrome was embarrassed as everyone stared at her.

"Get off her," Yamamoto said coldly with his bat in his hand.

"I'm going to blow you up Cow!" Gokudera had his dynamite out and was ready to blow up Lambo.

"I am EXTREMLY going to beat you up for touching her!" Ryohei was cracking his knuckles.

"Kufufu, I guess hell will have a new guest." Mukuro was spinning his trident with a wicked smile.

"Herbivore get off her, or I will bite you to death," Hibari took out his tonfas.

"Lambo get off her!" Tsuna had his dying will flame on his forehead.

"Yare, Yare, I wasn't doing anything bad," Lambo said but then he got glares from everyone, even from Yamamoto, Ryohei and Tsuna!

He got off Chrome and looked at all the males in the room.

"I see your future husband is a jealous and overprotective type," he winked at Chrome. "Even before you started dating," he laughed. "Don't worry I didn't do anything." He assured the guys.

"F-future…h-husband….jealous type…..before…started…d-dating?" Chrome stuttered out, what was this guy saying?

"Yeah, in the future you will be married to-," In a blink of an eye, pink smoke enveloped the teen and out came Lambo, the baby one and he was fast asleep.

"Damn that idiot went back to the future," Gokudera huffed out.

"F-Future?" Chrome asked.

"Oh yeah," Tsuna, who had calmed down smiled at Chrome. "It's a long story but he comes from the future."

"H-He…does….s-so…." Chrome looked at all the guardians and blushed."My…f-future husband….it…will….be…one..of…y-you…" She then fainted.

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!Lambo's Curiosity and Future telling ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

* * *

_**Who will be Chromes future husband?**_

* * *

_**Next will be  
**_

_**Squalo and Chrome Misunderstanding!  
**_

_**So Please REVIEW?  
**_


	16. Squalo

_**Hells yeah BRo'S over 200 hundred reviews thank you! THANK YOU THANK YOU!...and SORRY SORRY SORRY! so late ne?**_

_**So yeah...h-hello...here it is...Squalo and Chrome misunderstanding...b-but it a little different then the others...but I hope you like it?**_

* * *

_***ThePicturesqueSkyline - I also wish for that! And yes SquXChr...Yes I will be doing a Bel and Chrome one very soon.**_

_***jp0022 - Everyone want's to know her future husband lol**_

_***KagamineRin81 - Wow thank you for the love ^-^ **_

_***96bittersweetblackcat - I two vote for Hibari! **_

_***MelodicWaters - Wow so Harem for Chrome?**_

_***Toeneo07 Ver.2.0 - Thank you  
**_

_***Guest - I will try to make a TYL Chrome one**_

_***Swanfrost15 - Undecided huh?**_

_***xAngelic - A sequel for chapter 15 huh? I think i can do something ^-^**_

_***Mina Monster - Why thank you!**_

_***LoverForAnime -I am glad you are enjoying these!**_

_***Mayu-Mist That Surrounds Earth - Ah no Kamikorosu! ANd sorry for late update...**_

_*** 0.O go THic bloSSom O.o -haha glad you liked those two chapters ^-^  
**_

_***Skyking 22. Regalia -Glad you liked it! and yes Dino is a pervert ^-^**_

* * *

_**~!~!~!~!  
**_

"So his room is to…the left… I think?" Chrome said to herself as she was walking inside the Varia mansion. She was clearly getting lost as her map that her senpai had drawn her was really confusing her. All she could understand were the drawing of walls and that was not helping her much.

"….he is going to be mad if I'm late," She sighed and continued walking in the hallway.

She then stopped as she looked at her map and at the door that stood in her way. "I…I think I finally found it!" She smiled and opened the door.

"Wow," She then stepped inside the room and closed the door behind her.

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**_

"Squalo-senpai," Fran walked into the kitchen surprising the shark who was…..well I guess you could say he was just there with a bag and filling it with food, mostly sweets. "Why are you taking all the food? Are you planning on running away?"

Squalo turned and frowned at the boy then ignored him.

"Senpai let me help you I want to run away too!" Fran squeezed his way to the refrigerator and started packing pudding, chips, and nutella into the bag.

"Vooii! Stop that!" His senpai yelled out. "That's enough,"

"But if we plan to run away we need to bring more food," Fran said in his monotone.

"I'm not running away you brat!"

"Ushishi," laughter then enter the kitchen. Bel stopped and stabbed Fran and then made his way to Squalo. "What are you doing?"

Squalo just glared at him and began to walk away with the full bag. But Bel stepped in his way. "Answer my question peasant,"

"Damn prince, get out!" Squalo yelled out. _'She might be here already,' _He thought out in nervousness.

"Ushishi, no, first tell me where you're going with all the sweets,"

"Senpai and I are running away," Fran then spoke up.

"I'm not RUNNING AWAY damn frog, I'm going to MY room now go away!" He yelled out.

"Ushishi, don't scream at me, and why would you take all the sweets to your room, is some one waiting for you there?"

The long haired man then stopped and had a small blush on his face. "V-VOOIII! What!"

"Senpai is blushing? So what the fake prince said was true you have someone waiting for you in your room?" Fran then had an idea. He started to run towards Squalos room. "Detective Fran on the case, I will find who you are hiding!"

"VOOIII! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Squalo then chased after Fran while Bel also following.

Fran ran faster so he wouldn't be caught, he made a sharp turn and there he was! In front of Squalos room, he opened the door and….

"Why is Chrome-chan naked and on senpai's bed?" Fran looked at Chrome in curiosity and then he felt himself being picked up by his apple hat.

"VVOOI! WHO TOLD YOU, YOU CAN OPEN MY DOOR!" Squalo yelled and shook Fran.

"Why is Chrome-chan naked?" Fran ignored being shaken and asked the shark.

"Ushi…shi….." Bel stopped laughing and looked into Squalo's room. There he saw Chrome on Squalo's bed with just a towel wrapping her body. "Why do you have the princess in your room?" Bel then took out his knives. "Explain!"

"I…I DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING,"

"Umm….Senpai….?" Chrome spoke in her soft voice and she wrapped herself with her white towel.

"Senpai?" Fran asked. "Who?

"Who cares about that why is my princess in only a towel?"

Squalo was about to answer for her but Chrome spoke. "H-he told me to take of my clothes….a-and to wear this?"

"Ushishi, so sharky is a pervert, making Chrome-chan do this?"

"W-WHAT NO!" This situation did not look to good. First you have sweet innocent Chrome on Squalo's bed, naked and was she waiting for his return? And what as with the bag filled with food?

"But why?" Fran asked.

"H-he said I was going to get my clothes dirty,"

"Dirty?"

"VVOOII! Girl you're making it worse!"

"W-Worse?...But you said we were going to get wet,"

"Wet?" Bel turned to Squalo who was blushing at Chrome's words.

"….I…..I can explain THIS SITUATION!"

"What do you have to say for yourself shark, getting Chrome –chan and having..."

"WHAT YOU ARE MISUNDERSTAND YOU BRAT I DID NOTHING TO HER!"

"S-Squalo…senpai is only teaching me…"

"Teaching you? Teaching you what? How to have intercourse?"

If I didn't know better I would be thinking that Bel was getting jealous?

"…" Chrome and Fran tipped their head to the side in confusion. "Intercourse?"

"WHAT!" Squalo was nervous in Bel's accusation. "WE …..I DID NO-NOTHING!"

"Let me see the bag," The prince then took the bag from the flustered man and examined the contents. There was chocolate, chips, nutella, ice cream, jelly, marshmallow, chocolate syrup, whip cream, and a bunch of strawberries. "So you were going to put this on my princess and savor her weren't you? You dirty shark!"

"W-WHAT! VOOII!" Squalo took the bag away. "Stop making things up,"

"U-Ummm….what are you guys talking about…Senpai I thought we were going to go deep in this time and stop using safety?"

"Deep…stop using safety?" Bel processed the words in his head. "What are you doing with her, you better used a condom! You stupid shark." Bel was then blinded by jealousy and anger, he chased Squalo with his knives.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID GIRL, THEY NOW THINK I HAD….." He dodged a knife.

As Bel chased Squalo around the room, Chrome and Fran just sat on the bed. Until Fran had a question in his mind.

"Chrome-chan, what are condoms?"

"Umm…" Chrome thought out to herself. Then she remembered something. "Well I found some boxes of them in Mukuro-sama's room once…..and he told me that they were inflatable balloon swords….b-but he says I can't play or use them…." Chrome then looked confused. "He also started to get red in the face and he seemed jumpy."

"Well he's mean; I want to play with the inflatable swords," Fran spoke out. "So did senpai put a condom on his sword?"

Squalo stopped running as he heard Fran. "VVVOII WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MY SWORD!"

"You pervert we don't want to know what you call your dirty thing!" Bel scram out, almost taking off the swordsman head.

"….Senpai's sword isn't dirty…it's clean and smooth...and b-big," Chrome unknowingly defended Squalo.

_(And to you all, you know what Bel is thinking about right? Squalos…__**sword?**__)_

"My princess those words coming from your innocent mouth….Squalo taught you dirty things….I must kill him!"

"S-Stop it Bel! You don't know anything!" Squalo once again yelled. _'He is misunderstanding everything,'_

"THIS IS JUST A MISUNDERSTANDING!" He scram as he was chased by Bel throughout the Varia mansion.

"So, Chrome-chan you never answered my question, why are you naked?"

"Eh?" Chrome blushed. "I'm…n-not" She reveled under the towel that she was wearing a bikini.

"Ara, why are you wearing that?"

"B-Because Squalo…sepia has been teaching me how to swim….a-and today he was going….to teach me how to go in the deep side without using the safety floaters…"

"Ah,"

**_~!Dirty Squalo Senpai~!_**

* * *

**_SOme people might be confused in this but to stop the confusion by reading Our Chrome Dokuro, chapter 3, by me ^-^  
_**

**_So anyways._**

**_Review?_**

**_Next will be another 1896 misunderstanding_**


	17. Hibari Again

_**I love One Ok Rock**_

_**I love SHINee**_

_**I love Teen Top**_

_**...that is all...**_

_**Lol**_

_***Swanfrost15 - Yes inflatable balloon swords lol**_

_***Toaneo07 Ver2.0 - Thank you!**_

_***96bittersweetblackcat - but how can u tell innocent Chrome what condoms are? I would be no i must not destroy such purity!**_

_***Kururo Saruko - Hope you like this! HIbari for the win!**_

_***LoverForAnime - Naked Chrome...makes everyone happy no? n yes poor Squalo**_

_***Passer-by - I am glad you enjoyed it**_

_***jp0022 -Inflatable sword for everyone! wait no...hum did i just give away condoms?lol**_

_***G27forever - I will continue and thank you for liking them all!**_

_***RiverWing21287 - Hibari is hard to maintain in character...sorry about that...**_

* * *

A purple haired girl, who looked absolutely nervous, knocked on a door that said **Disciple Committee** **Chairman** and waited for an answer. "H-Hibari-san?" She talked loudly enough for the person inside to hear her.

She knocked again and this time she heard an _'hn'_. She took it as a come in and opened the door.

Hibari looked up from his papers and saw Chrome, this was her 5th time here and he hopes that now she will tell him why she has been coming here, instead of running away like most of the times. He looked at her once more and she was holding onto her stomach and was it him or did her stomach look slightly bigger?

"What is it herbivore," He placed his work aside and gave her a bored stare.

"I…w-well….I need your help…." She gripped her shirt tightly and blushed in embarrassment. "I…don't know how to say this b-but….."

_**~!~~!~!~!~!~!~**_

"Kufufu," Dino heard a familiar laugh in the hallway and stopped what he was doing. "Where is my dearest Chrome?"

"Is that?" The blond stop what he was doing and began to investigate by followed the familiar voice.

"Master, you don't even know what class she is in, do you?" Another familiar voice arose.

"Be quiet you," Dino finally arrived and saw both Mukuro and Fran walking in the hallways of Namimori Chuu.

"I can easily find her," Fran nonchalantly said.

"Kufufu, I doubt that you little-,"

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Dino walked over to them and had a worried expression. "If Kyoya finds out you're here, he will kill you for trespassing or at least beat you guys up,"

"Ah, it's the horse," Fran waved at the man and Dino waved back.

"Oh indeed, it's that blasted skylarks, teacher," Mukuro smirked. "Your student can't hurt me,"

"You sure are full of yourself," Dino said disapproving.

"Hey, Mr. Horse," Fran tugged at the Mafioso's sleeve, catching his attention.

"Yes?"

"Chrome-chan is in your class right?" The green haired boy asked in certainty.

"Yeah, I'm her homeroom and English teacher why?"

"I knew it, so do you know where she is right now?"

"Kufufu, so you also teach my dear Chrome?" Mukuro interfered.

"Yeah, and well I don't think I should tell you where she is,"

"Aw, why not?" Fran frowned.

"Well,"

Mukuro raised his brow in suspicion and took out his trident. "Tell us now,"

"Hey calm down Mukuro, she didn't look so good today and I noticed that she isn't being herself lately,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well in the couple of days she has been holding onto her stomach and she has been getting two bentos a day," Dino rubbed his chin. "She has also been going to see Kyoya quite often, now a days but-,"

"What!" Mukuro screamed out. "W-Why is she going to go see that…that bird!"

"She might be there right now," Fran said and both men looked at him.

"He might be right, let's go!" Mukuro said and ran to Hibari's office.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"When did you find out?" The 3 males heard Hibari's voice as they neared his office. Was he talking to Chrome?

"W-Well…." Chrome voice was then heard and yup they confirmed that the girl was there.

"So Chrome-chan is with Hibari-sama," Fran said.

"What do you mean _**Hibari-sama**_?" Mukuro looked at Fran with displeasure.

"OH, yeah I forgot you are also on team Hibari," Dino patted Fran on the head.

"W-What?" Mukuro was about to yell but then Chrome voice stopped him.

"H-Hibari-san….remember that day I…came to your house….for help…..well and we….."

"Yes," Hibari yawned. "Get to the point,"

"W-Wait what did Chrome do in Kyoya's house?" Dino asked Mukuro.

"And what did he help her in? Why did she not come to me?" The illusionist felt betrayed.

"Shhhh," Fran shushed them.

"Well…..a week from that time…I….noticed something….and I found out…"

"Found out what?" Fran asked.

Mukuro just sat on the floor picking up the pieces of information and tried to put them all together.

"Hey, you think while Chrome and Kyoya where alone in his home, that they did it?" Dino, the pervert, asked.

"Did it?" Fran asked in innocence.

"You stupid horse **my DEAR Chrome** would never even have thoughts like that!" Mukuro silently shouted because he still wanted to hear the conversation.

"Well if they did do it, I hope Kyoya used protection," Dino smirked but frowned because his student got some but he hasn't. Poor Dino.

"Found out and you didn't tell me this sooner," Hibari then sighed. "You are troublesome,"

"What does he mean troublesome?" Mukuro's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"I…I-m sorry,"

"So what are we going to do?"

"Hm, so Chrome-chan went to Hibari house, then found out something, and now they are deciding on what to do?"

"Haha, it feels like…." Dino's eyes then went wide in realization. "W-Wait….Chrome hasn't been acting herself…also the extra meals…the bigger stomach…her confessing and needing Kyoya's help…I think….i know what is going on,"

"What do you mean?" Mukuro and Fran asked the same time.

"I….I think Chrome…is….pregnant!"

"W-What!" Mukuro screamed in his head but when he looked at the information, he could be….no Chrome can't be…..and with Hibari no way! NO way in hell! No way no way no way!

His head started to hurt but he calmed down as he heard Chrome's voice once more.

"…..Well I don't want to obligate you to help me…..but this did happen near your house….."

"Fine, I will take responsibility for the small herbivore,"

"Y-You will?"

"Hn,"

'_Happened near his house? Did they do it…in public as well….did they…..and he will take responsibility?'_

"C-Chrome…my dear Chrome….p-pregnant..." Mukuro felt his soul flying away from his body.

"Chrome-chan is pregnant?" Fran looked at his master.

"T-This is great news, I must congratulate them," Dino stood up and prepared himself to congratulate the new parents.

He opened the door and yelled. "CONGRAGULATION ON YOUR-"

Bam Mukuro hit Dino on the face. "Do not congratulate them!" He looked at Chrome with few tears in his eyes. "Chrome I don't care if it's Hibari's, we can raise it together,"

"M-Mukuro-sama?" Chrome tipped her head.

"Hibari!" Mukuro yelled at the perfect and took out his weapon. "I will challenge you for Chrome and the child!"

"Child?" Hibari asked but he soon forgot as Mukuro came at him.

They both started to fight and began to wreak the office leading them to fight outside.

"Ow," Dino got up and rubbed his head. "What happen?"

"Master hit you," Fran told him and walked to Chrome. "Chrome-chan are you pregnant?"

"P-Pregnant?" Chrome looked at the small boy.

"Chrome-chan!" Dino went to hug Chrome. "Congragulation on…."

"Meow,"

"Huh what's that?"

"Meow," Another mew came from Hibari's chair. Dino walked over to it and saw a small kitten on the chair.

"Why is there a cat here?"

"Oh….w-well I and Hibari-san are going to be taking care of it, I found him next to his house,"

"So you were talking about a cat….and not a baby?"

Should he be glad or disappointing that he won't be an uncle?

_**Hibari's small herbivore**_

* * *

_**REVIEW?**_

_**Next Is a Bel and Chrome Misunderstanding...**_

_**Oh and I'm running out of ideas...anyone want to help me?**_

_**And who should be next after Bel?**_


End file.
